Te presento a mi Sexy y Demoníaca Niñera
by ChibiFjola
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy necesita a alguien quien lo cuide, así que su hermano Sabo está buscando a una persona apta. Pero ya el propio Luffy la escogió al azar en la calle, señalándosela a Sabo por lo que se ganó un zape y sermón de esté con un "¡Luffy, no porque tú quieras esa chica por arte de magia será tu niñera!". Pero el Universo tiene la manía que se haga la voluntad de Luffy...
1. PRÓLOGO

**Te presento a mi Sexy y Demoníaca Niñera  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

* * *

 **Categoría T**

 **Género:** Humor | Romance | Drama.

 **Protagonista(s):** Nami| Monkey D. Luffy – No obstante, hay una relativa participación de otros personajes.

 **Pareja(s):** el tema argumental de la historia se enfoca _exclusivamente_ en el LuNa (LuffyxNami). Sin embargo, puede que existan insinuaciones de otras parejas (¿Ejemplo? SaboxKoala).

 **ADVERTENCIA(S) DEL FIC:** Universo Alterno. **/** Lenguaje vulgar (blasfemias). **/** _Probable_ Amor Lento. **/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ ) es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho. **/** OC ( _Personaje original_ ) en dados casos para dar coherencia al fic. **/** Contenido adulto, erótico e insinuante durante la historia (NO habrá Lemon, pero hay una _mínima_ posibilidad que exista Lima).

 _ **Aconsejo la mayor discreción posible. ¡Gracias!**_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _¿Casualidad o Destino?_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

En altas horas de la noche en una modesta pero lujosa residencia habitada por una peculiar familia donde dominaba la testosterona; de los cuatro miembros, tres estaban reunidos en la cocina alrededor de una isla. Los mayores estaban sentados en las altas bancas que iban con el mesón que hacía juego con el diseño rustico pero confortable de la cocina, mientras que el tercer hombre que destacaba por ser mucho más joven y de cabello naturalmente rubio estaba del lado contrario de la isla para estar enfrente de sus dos parientes y de pie con las manos apoyadas sobre el mesón.

Los tres se veían tenso, especialmente el rubiales que observaba meditabundo el líquido ámbar que contenía su pequeño vaso. Habían tenido que recurrir al alcohol para hacer más llevadero el abordar un tema tan delicado en la familia.

—…Creo que es lo mejor… —Finalizó solemnemente el rubiales para beber de un trago todo el contenido de su vaso de cristal.

El miembro más longevo mostró sus dientes, un gesto que podría asemejarse a una sonrisa pero la realidad es que los tenía apretando en clara tensión y contrariedad. — Mierda. ¿Ya no está grandecito para la gracia?

— Abuelo, estamos hablando de Luffy.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé, Sabo! Con un demonio, soy viejo, no retardado. ¿Pero por qué llegar tan lejos?

— Porque no podemos dejarlo solo —Protestó Sabo, mientras que el tercer miembro se mantenía inmutable y callado bebiendo de su copa sin tener atisbos de intervenir en la aparente disputa. — Y ninguno de nosotros disponemos de tiempo para cuidarlo. Aparte de alejarlo de los problemas…

— Por mí está bien.

Garp se volteo a ver inquisitivo a su primogénito quien finalmente se digno hablar. — ¿Estás apoyando a su causa?

Dragon se encogió de hombros despreocupado sin tener el mínimo interés de devolverle la mirada a su padre. — ¿Por qué no? A Luffy le hará bien… —hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de su vaso. — Tener compañía.

— ¡Arhs! Ustedes lo que están es consintiéndolo —Rezongó displicente, asentando su puño sobre el mesón provocando que los vasos tintinearan un poco debido al fuerte impacto. — Sé que el tarado de mi nieto se puede cuidar solo, tal cual como se lo enseñe.

Sabo se masajeo la sien con sus dedos en busca de paciencia que carecía pero debía tenerla si no quería recibir el "amor" del abuelo.

— Lo sabemos abuelo, _todos_ recibimos tus enseñanzas —Recalcó el "Todos" porque ningún miembro se ha podido salvar de tan severa crianza inculcada por Garp, aún así eso no opaca el cariño que le tienen al anciano porque saben muy bien que sus acciones (aunque bárbaras) siempre van con buena intención. — Podrías mandar a Luffy a una selva con nada más un cuchillo en manos y sobreviviría sin problemas. Pero hablamos de algo más profundo…

El semblante de Garp se suavizo por unos instantes, manifestando cierto desazón solamente para volver a endurecer su semblante y defender obstinadamente su punto. No obstante, alguien más se le adelanto:

— Además que con el muchacho acompañado y sabiendo que alguien lo cuida en nuestro lugar, nosotros podremos estar más tranquilos en nuestros trabajos.

Como siempre las palabras de Dragon eran precisas y sensatas, lo suficiente para silenciar al orgulloso de Garp así como también concluir con esa reunión. Estando todos finalmente de acuerdo ya que el objetivo de esa charla es porque todos velan por el bienestar de Luffy.

— Sabo, tú te encargaras de esa tarea —Dragon se incorporo de su asiento. — Por el trabajo no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de tu parte…

— No, no es necesario —Le interrumpió Sabo ya más relajado con la conclusión de la reunión familiar. — Adelante bastante con anterioridad.

Dragon se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. — De igual modo no te asignaré más trabajo hasta que concluyas con lo de Luffy.

Y sin más que decir, el segundo padre de familia se retiró para irse a dormir. Mañana sería un largo día… después de todo ser una de las familias más influyentes, tanto en la nación, como internacionalmente, pues era simplemente agotador. No por nada son asquerosamente ricos.

— Sabo.

El aludido centro su mirada oscura hacía Garp quien a pesar de su semblante inflexible, se podía apreciar a los ojos que conozca al viejo Monkey que parecía pensativo pero tranquilo:

— Si necesitas ayuda para la tarea, tienes mi apoyo.

Eventualmente el anciano bebió de un trago el contenido de su copa y se levanto de su asiento, retirándose a una gran velocidad que ni le dio tiempo de contestar al rubiales que se quedo con las palabras en la boca. Después de verse sólo… cabeceo en negativa y sonrió en resignación ¿Por qué Garp tiene que hacerse el difícil?

…Pero eso tal vez sea un defecto de los Monkey que no son buenos a la hora de compartir y expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, al menos aquellos que están sellados recónditamente en su alma.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En una parte de la gran ciudad donde existen numerosas urbanizaciones que por su excéntrica arquitectura manifiesta que los residentes deben gozar del lujo y un considerable ingreso económico para costear tan hermosos pero ambiciosos apartamentos; residía la protagonista de esta historia…

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —

…La cual no tuvo un lindo despertar. Siendo evidente al resonar su grito por todo el apartamento y probablemente por toda la gran ciudad, tal vez sea porque tiene unos buenos pulmones o porque simplemente reside en el piso más alto del edificio que resulta ser el PH.

— ¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¡¿Estás bien?!

En una de las habitaciones del lujoso domicilio, ingreso una hermosa mujer de largo cabello ondulado de un exótico color azul plateado y recogido en un medio moño por una peineta. Sus ojos eran oscuros, contrastando con su pálido tono de piel que se veía tersa a simple vista y su figura esbelta de complexión delgada era agraciada con atributos muy bien proporcionados.

— Oh… por… Dios… —Dijo casi sin voz la peliazul cuando su mirada oscura finalmente dio con su amiga, no pudiendo evitar expresar sorpresa en su rostro mientras que se cubría su boca con una mano.

— ¡Grrr! ¡VIVI!

En el suelo, yacía Nami tirada fuera de la cama con las sabanas enredadas en sus largas y tonificadas piernas que aún reposaban sobre la cama… muy diferente del resto de su cuerpo. Su larga melena de un llamativo color naranja yacía esparcido por el pulido suelo de madera y su figura voluptuosa vestía con una escasa pijama (si es que tener una camisa de tirantes que le llega a la cintura y estar en bragas cuenta como un pijama) que dejaba poco para la imaginación.

No obstante, el motivo que Nefertari Vivi esté atónita no es por la escases de ropa de su amiga sino que en el plano abdomen de la pelirroja estaba de pie un pato de plumaje amarillo de un tamaño considerablemente superior al promedio normal de un pato.

— ¡Carue! —Llamó en reproche Vivi, recibiendo automáticamente la mirada oscura del animal que posteriormente ladeo la cabeza a un lado. Indiferente que fue atrapado por su dueña cometiendo su _crimen_ ; hacer travesuras y su predilecta víctima matutina solía ser Nami. — ¡Quítate de encima!

— ¡Quack! —El ave rugió calmado para después en un aleteo tomar impulso y abalanzarse a los brazos de su dueña que lo recibió con total naturalidad en un abrazo.

— ¡Carue, pato travieso! Ya te he dicho que no te metas en la habitación de Nami ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, huh? —Obviamente Vivi sabía que no iba a recibir una respuesta verbal pero esa era su interacción afectuosa con su mascota que tenía una dominante y caprichosa personalidad.

La amarilla ave miró a su dueña, luego rugió mientras que ladeaba la cabeza a un lado y se quedo quito observándola fijamente a los ojos. Debido a esta conducta, Vivi le fue inevitable verlo adorable y su aparente careta enojona se desvaneció para ser sustituido por una totalmente sonriente.

— ¡Awwww~! ¡No puedo enojarme contigo! —Exclamó, abrazándolo suavemente mientras que frotaba su mejilla con la cabeza del ave que recibió gustoso sus mismos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Vociferó incrédula, incorporándose inmediatamente del suelo.

A diferencia de la peliazul, Nami tenía muy bien vivido el abrupto despertar por lo que la bronca tan sólo se le reforzó al ver que nuevamente el animal se salía con la suya y ella con un susto de muerte.

— ¡No puedo creer que lo perdones! —Gritó enfurecida, moviendo las manos en saña y con los dientes afilados tal cual como un tiburón mientras que sus ojos adquirían una forma maligna que la hacían fácilmente confundible con un demonio. Lo que le faltaba eran los cuernos y el tridente para dar con la imagen.

— Aw, Nami pero no lo hizo apropósito…

— ¡LO HACE DESDE QUE ME MUDE A VIVIR AQUÍ!

Vivi cerró un ojo ante el potente gritó, tragó en seco. Mierda, Carue la armo grande y es que a leguas se veía que Nami se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama esa mañana. En parte, la entendía, no es lindo en lo absoluto que te despierten bruscamente.

— ¡Es claro que lo hizo aposta!

— Pe-Pero… es sólo un patito, sabes que le gusta hacer bromas y… —Hizo una pausa, pensando bien en lo que iba a decir para no echarle más leña al fuego. — Es obvio que a Carue le agradas mucho y él solamente quería jugar…

— ¡Qué jugar ni que nada! Vivi será mejor que busques una mejor excusa —La regañó, ya sin esta vez gritar pero manteniendo su voz firme. — Si no fuera porque eres mi mejor amiga, ya _él_ …—Señalo al ave. — Sería pato a la naranja.

— ¡Nami~! —Canturreo en un reproche, abrazando más a Carue y haciendo que apoye la cabeza del pato en su hombro de manera protectora (y un tanto dramática). — No seas mala, podrías herir sus sentimientos.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco al oír sus palabras porque esa batalla era más que inútil, siempre se repetía el maldito ciclo que el pato la despertaba rugiendo en su cara como si fuera un gallo, luego Vivi aparece y discuten donde está se compromete que no volverá a suceder…

— De verdad lo siento Nami. Para la próxima me aseguraré que Carue no lo vuelva hacer…

La ojicastaña tan sólo rodo los ojos mientras que sonreía y la bronca ya comenzaba a pasarle por completo, le dio la espalda a Vivi… Resignada a que mañana volverá a recibir el día con los mismos acontecimientos de hoy. Suspiró extenuada y se limitó a responder:

— ¡Aff! Sólo mantenlo lejos de mí…

— Bueno… —Contestó Nefertari aliviada que la discusión no haya ido a ligas mayores pero el sentimiento de culpa persistía, ya que al final como dueña de Carue es responsable de sus acciones. Así que como de un bombillo se fuera encendido en su cabeza, dijo animada: — En modo de disculpa Nami, te prepare el desayuno.

— Pero hoy…

— Sé que es tu turno de cocinar, pero yo lo haré ¡Así que tú tranquila!

Sin más que decir, Vivi se retiró dispuesta a preparar un delicioso desayuno con todos los platillos favoritos de Nami, los cuales contienen muchas frutas… especialmente la mandarina y tenía suerte que en la gran terraza tienen un modesto huerto que se destaca al tener plantados (con una buena ingeniería y sistema de riego) tres árboles de mandarinas que Nami recibió de regalo de su pueblo natal años atrás…

Por otro lado la pelirroja ya sola en su alcoba se le dibujo una sonrisa risueña, pensando que tal vez los abruptos despertares de Carue no eran del todo malo… ¡Pero sólo un poco! Todavía le hierve la sangre de tan sólo pensar que mañana le aguarda el mismo destino.

¡Pero…!

 _«¡Hoy será un buen día!»_ , pensó con optimismo a pesar que a los segundos en su mente se contradijo. Aún así lo ignoró, era solamente ella que tiende a preocuparse por todo viéndolo a una perceptiva casi pesimista… ¿Verdad?

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En un restaurante con una decoración moderna que lo hacía más agradable a la vista, en una parte alejada del comedor… era inevitable observarlo de vez en cuando por la enorme cantidad de platillos que eran depositados en la mesa por los meseros así como también recogían la cantidad de platos ya despojados de platillos recién hechos que hace unos pocos minutos trajeron.

No había duda que aquellos comensales debían tener una cuenta bancaria ilimitada y un agujero negro en sus estómagos por las proporciones que engullían pero lo verdaderamente impactante era que en la mesa había solo DOS personas contra esa masiva comida por lo que varias personas les fue imposible ver incrédulos casi con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas ante tan insólito escenario.

Sabo ignoraba deliberadamente las miradas de los demás comensales, su familia no era muy dada a los buenos modales en la mesa y aunque él era otro miembro más… tenía un mejor comportamiento en ese sentido. Aún así, culto o no, eso no era relevante para los Monkey.

En fin, ya el rubiales más que satisfecho de atragantarse de comida se centró en los currículos de los aspirantes al trabajo que ha ofrecido desde ya un par de semanas atrás. Ojeándolos minuciosamente, aunque sin borrar la mueca de aburrimiento dibujado en su rostro… estaba ya harto de ver tantos candidatos a la tarea, pero ninguno competente. Y no es que fuera exigente, pero su hermanito es un reto que no debe subestimarse. Por lo que la persona idónea necesitaba una buena actitud y sobretodo una fuerza de aguante inquebrantable… porque lo va a precisar para cuidar de Luffy.

A pesar de ese detalle de "rebeldía" de Luffy, una vez que lo conocen… es inevitable adorarlo porque su hermano poseía el encanto especial e innato de toda persona que tenga la inicial "D" en su nombre.

— ¿Señor?

Sabo salió de sus reflexiones para alzar su mirada y ver que uno de los camareros veía preocupados en un punto específico. Arqueo una de sus cejas extrañado, mientras que giraba su rostro al origen de los sustos de los meseros para hallar a su hermanito con la cara hundida en el plato e igual de tieso que un cadáver.

— Él está bien, sólo ignórenlo —Indicó tranquilo sin alterarse, volviendo a centrar su atención en los currículos bien archivados por su asistente Koala.

— Pe-Pero…

Un sonido de exclamación en clara incredulidad resonó por el gran salón al ver que el acompañante del rubiales se enderezo en su asiento, revelando su rostro sucio de comida y roncando, ¡¿Estaba dormido?!

Sabo dejo los documentos a un lado para tomar una servilleta y limpiar con cierta simpatía el rostro del "bello durmiente"… sólo para darle a los segundos un zape al ver que intentaba morderle la mano creyendo que era un trozo de carne. Al final, logró su tarea con éxito de limpiarle la cara a su hermano que prontamente siguió engullendo aún en su estado profundo de sueño.

Un rasgo hereditario de los Monkey es que sufrían de narcolepsia a excepción, claro, del rubiales que no padecía de dicha condición. Por lo que cuando era niño paso muchos sustos con sus parientes, creyéndolos muertos porque de un momento a otro se desmayaban… y caían en un sueño del cual no podía despertarlos hasta que ellos mismos se dignaran en hacerlo. Afortunadamente con el tiempo se acostumbro, incluyendo sus sonambulismos.

— Traigan el resto de los pedidos y a mí, otra taza de café. Gracias —Ordeno amablemente, ignorando deliberadamente la conmoción de la gente y la del personal que los atendía.

Después de un rato, cuando la comida en la mesa finalizo… ya para ese momento Luffy quedo satisfecho y despertó como si nada. Riendo mientras que se acariciaba su prominente panza.

— ¡Hey, hey, Sabo! ¿Y qué hay de postre?

Varios de los oyentes al escuchar cayeron redondos en el suelo mientras que otros gritaron indiscretamente "¡¿TODAVÍA QUIERE MÁS?!".

— Ya te lo comisteis Luffy —Contestó el rubiales, pidiéndole al mesero que le trajera la cuenta lo cual no tardo en hacer.

— ¿Ah, enserio? Lo olvide… shishishishi.

Sabo rodo los ojos en resignación, pagó la cuenta y guardo sus cosas en su maletín. Retirándose del lugar, seguido de cerca de Luffy quien caminaba con graciosa dificultad por su prominente panza que se asomaba en su camisa azul añil que parecía a punto de estallar.

— ¡Uff! ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

El mayor de los Monkey miró de reojo al pelinegro, causándole gracia la repentina visión que tuvo: Luffy con una fina capa de sudor en su rostro, inclinando su cuerpo hacía atrás y con una mano en la espalda como punto de apoyo…

Sólo le faltaba un vestido floreado de maternidad y simularía perfectamente a una mujer embarazada.

— Pues… falta hacer otras revisiones del trabajo…

— ¡Aburridooo~!

—…Confirmar unas reuniones con Koala…

— ¡Bu~! ¡Bu~!

Sonrió ladinamente ante los abucheos infantiles del pelinegro que no dudaba en decir lo que sentía, porque el término " _pensar_ " es algo desconocido para Luffy.

— Y después de todo eso, tendremos más tiempo para comprar mucha comida para la casa.

— ¡Aburrido, buuuuu…! ¡Espera! ¡¿Comida?!

Sabo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la reacción esperada. Finalmente asintió, provocando que estrellitas se materializaban alrededor del pelinegro y un hilo de saliva se asomara en la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Compraremos carne?

— _Mucha,_ pero _mucha_ carne. Luffy.

Un tic se asomo en el ojo izquierdo del joven Monkey, imaginándose en esos momentos masivas cantidades de carne. Cruda o cocida ¡No importaba! Sólo que era mucha carne.

— ¡Genial~! —Explotó emocionado, dando pequeños brincos como si se tratara de una pelota de goma y en cuanto a su panza, ya había disminuido un poco al seguramente haber digerido la cuarta parte de la comida que engullo (otra cualidad en común de los nacidos con la inicial "D", si poseen un voraz apetito pues deben tener una eficaz digestión). — ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

— Un momento Luffy, la carne será después de todas esas cosas aburridas.

— ¡Argh! ¡Sabooooo~! —Rezongó, dejando caer sus hombros en fastidio.

— Si lo hacemos ahora, no podremos comprar toda la carne que queramos.

Los berrinches automáticamente fueron aplacados y con un semblante infantilmente serio, Luffy contestó determinado como si estuviera a punto de tener una batalla de vida o muerte: — Entonces acabemos de una vez para comprar la carne.

El rubiales se contuvo de reírse por las ocurrencias de lo más absurdas e infantiles del miembro más joven de los Monkey. Debido a que Sabo lo que hacía era privarse de la risa y no avanzar sobre su siguiente destino, su acompañante se impacientó hinchando los mofletes en claro enfado.

— ¡Oi, oi, Sabo estoy hablando enserio!

— Sí, sí —Contestó desinteresadamente al mohín del joven "D" y en un impulso extendió su mano, depositándola en la cabeza de su hermanito para desordenar la sedosa y corta cabellera azabache.

Eventualmente la cara enojona de Luffy se suavizó, pareciendo incluso un tanto pensativo más no dijo nada porque pronto apareció en la calle, estacionándose a un lado sin obstruir la vía; su transporte que era una lujosa camioneta de cuatro puertas, color negro, blindado y a todo terreno. Sabo abrió una de las puertas al mismo tiempo que detenía al chofer para que se bajara a hacer la misma operación.

— ¿Luffy, qué esperas?

El aludido no contestó tan sólo se subió obedientemente a la parte trasera del auto seguido de su hermano mayor. Arrancando el vehículo a su siguiente destino.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡¿Despedida?!

En la terraza del PH a las horas de la noche (8:00p.m., para ser exactos), las chicas estaban reunidas conversando, o más bien la peliazul alarmada demandaba una explicación luego de que hace una hora atrás: llego para encontrar al apartamento a oscuras y en el juego de sillones a una sombría silueta que le sacó un susto de muerte.

Y cuando creyó que su departamento estaba embrujado, maquinando a la velocidad de la luz llamar urgentemente algún Cura o Médium para que le exorcizara su hogar, al mismo tiempo que planeaba su huida junto con Carue a quien tendría que ir a buscar…

Resultó ser Nami Water, su mejor amiga con quien comparte el PH y en un estado preocupantemente lúgubre.

— Maldición Vivi, sí —Contestó un tanto sulfurada. — Creo que no te oyó todo el edificio.

La aludida se ruborizo apenada porque hasta ahora se percato que alzó la voz ¡Pero entiéndela! Su amiga le había lanzado algo realmente impactante y a decir verdad se sentía impotente que a Nami la hayan despedido de su trabajo por reducción de personal para así recortar el presupuesto, a pesar de ser una joven muy responsable y eficiente.

— Lo siento.

La pelirroja suspiró, tomando un sorbo de su té. — Descuida —Le dijo sonriéndole pero ante el mal día que tuvo, su gesto fue una mueca. — Más bien, discúlpame a mí. Me termine desquitando contigo —Volvió a suspirar desanimada. — Por eso no quería hablar de ello…

— ¡Nah~! Tranquila Nami, ya ambas sabemos que tienes un malgenio.

— ¡Oye~! —Exclamó con inofensivo reproche al mismo tiempo que Vivi le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida que la ojicastaña no tardo en devolver.

— Pero hablando enserio, si quieres yo…

Alzó una mano en señal de silencio y ya sospechando lo que iba a decir la peliazul, tomó la palabra: — Vivi, agradezco tu intención pero no. Ya es suficiente que me permitas vivir aquí sin tener que pagar el alquiler.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? ¡Somos amigas! —Le rezongó sumisamente, llevando sus manos a sus estrechas caderas. — Y no tengo problema con el asunto ya que el departamento fue un regalo de mi padre que felizmente lo comparto contigo.

— Vivi…

A Nefertari se le borró la sonrisa, claramente resignada dejando caer sus hombros. — Ya… lo sé. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinada en _eso_? —Se quejó, dándole un mordisco a una de las galletas de chocolate y frutos secos que compró de regreso a casa, las cuales reposaban tentadoramente sobre la mesa en un pequeño plato.

Nami tan sólo le miró con una sonrisa sardónica, admirando a Vivi que tenía una infantil expresión de enojo mientras que degustaba a mordiscos las galletas. Volvió su mirada castaña al cielo nocturno, cínicamente divertida por la pregunta de su amiga porque se daba a doble interpretación.

Por un lado la pregunta podía exteriorizar sobre su actitud sin escrúpulos con el dinero que no se molesta en ocultar porque algo que le quedo claro en su difícil infancia es que "el dinero mueve el mundo". Sí. Tal vez el dinero no le de la felicidad deseada en términos emocionales, pero definitivamente le brindaría una vida más cómoda. No obstante, a pesar de lo codiciosa que podía ser… jamás en la vida impondría el dinero sobre su familia y amistades. Además que tiene el especial inconveniente de nunca pedir prestado a alguien, especialmente a sus allegados ¿El por qué? Las razones eran influenciadas por su turbio pasado al cual prefiere tener enterrado, pero en resumen se trataba de orgullo.

Podía extorsionar, cobrar y manipular por dinero sin importar si era hacía un amigo o (con mayor razón) un desconocido, ¿Pero pedir prestado? Nunca.

En cuanto a la segunda interpretación… podría ser hacía lo que le ha recriminado tanto su familia como sus amistades en toda su vida de diecinueve años: su independencia, lo cual la ha metido en problemas algunas veces, pues se niega a pedir ayuda aun cuando realmente la necesite. En consecuencia, se ganaba la preocupación de sus allegados.

Si admitía que era un defecto de ella, pero al mismo tiempo el ser autosuficiente la ha hecho llegar hasta hoy en día y siempre será así…

— ¿Huh? ¿Nami?

La aludida repentinamente se había levantado de la silla, adentrándose al interior del oscuro departamento al tener las luces apagadas a excepción de la cocina y unos cuantos bombillos de la terraza, para después regresar la pelirroja con un empaque completo de ocho latas de cerveza y en la otra mano cargaba una bolsa que contenía las compras de Vivi y entre otras cosas que tenían guardada en las despensas… todo era golosinas y dulces.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó la peliazul al atajar por reflejo la lata de cerveza que le arrojo su amiga. Alzó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice al sospechar los planes de su temperamental y fiel compañera. — ¿Por qué brindamos…?

Nami que ya había dejado la comida sobre la mesa que tienen en la terraza, aún estando de pie, tomo una lata y la abrió para alzarla en dirección hacia Vivi que se limito a también abrir su lata.

— Por la oportunidad de un nuevo y mejor trabajo… —Hizo el gesto de dinero con su otra mano libre, sonriendo ladinamente para agregar: — Si sabes a lo que me refiero, claro.

Nefertari se carcajeo, rodando los ojos en resignación. Su amiga siempre será una avara.

— ¡Pues salud!

— ¡Salud!

Ambas chocaron sus respectivas latas y a continuación bebieron hasta el fondo. Dando inicio a una fiesta entre ellas en la comodidad de su hogar, desvelándose toda la noche. De que se arrepentirían luego… eso estaba más que asegurado pero ¡Fiesta es fiesta!

Nami con una sonrisa observo el cielo nocturno mientras que Vivi se disponía a ver que comía primero entre las variadas golosinas. _«Robando lo que yo quiera…»_ , pensaba la pelirroja cerrando los ojos abriendo paso a todos los obstáculos que ha tenido que enfrentar hasta la actualidad. _«Venciendo a quien se ponga en mi camino…»_ , por reflejo llevó su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo en el que tanteo por debajo de su hombro, un peculiar tatuaje en delicados trazos de color azul que se asemejaba a un remolinillo que era coronado por una mandarina.

Ejerció presión en el agarre de su brazo izquierdo, cubriendo su mano la mayor parte del tatuaje gravado en su tersa piel nívea. Posteriormente su sonrisa paulatinamente se fue borrando hasta que sus labios se dibujaron en una línea recta, su ceño se frunció ligeramente y abrió sus ojos para admirar el horizonte teniendo como panorama a la gran ciudad iluminada por las luces nocturnas.

Y con un brillo de determinación que resplandecía ferozmente en su mirada castaña, sentenció en sus pensamientos contra cualquier invisible desafío que le depare en el futuro:

 _«¡Yo protejo mi vida por mí misma!»_

Después de todo debe permanecer mirando hacia adelante ¿No es así?

Levantándose sobre sus propias piernas, pisando con firmeza el suelo y cargando consigo sus propias preocupaciones que la asechan sigilosamente.

Luchando. Caminando. Avanzando.

…Siempre, siempre… ha sido así y así lo será…

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

—…Maldita suerte la mía…

— Nami… ¡Animo, ya conseguirás trabajo! —Alentó Vivi al ver a su amiga con la cabeza postrada en la mesa, rodeándola un aura fúnebre que a cualquiera deprimiría (y asustaría).

— ¡Por favor! ¡Ya van tres semanas! ¡TRES malditas semanas de mierda! —Rezongó iracunda, enderezándose en su asiento para ver a su amiga enfrente de su persona, sentada al otro extremo de la mesa redonda. — ¡A esté paso cumpliré un mes estando desempleada! —Se revolvió su sedosa melena con desesperación.

— Vamos, exageras…

La pelirroja miró con reproche la calma de su amiga, le gustaría que en momentos como estos Vivi se desesperara igual que ella en vez de estar de lo más relajada, tomándose un té mientras que leía el periódico. Pero era algo muy común entre ellas, cuando Vivi le daba una crisis nerviosa entonces ella estaba light de la vida y viceversa.

Nami hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo una perfecta vista del cielo azul al estar en la terraza. Donde la mayoría de las veces suelen descansar y matar el tiempo con té más unos bocadillos que cumplan el gusto de ambas.

— ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Yo que te he hecho _exactamente_ a ti? —Cuestionaba cómicamente a una entidad divina invisible como si en esos instantes la estuviera observando del más allá del soleado cielo.

La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de contener la risa. — ¡Jo~! Nami, mira que ya te estás pasando.

— ¡¿Yo?! —Se llevó las manos a su pecho, fingiendo estar ofendida. — Pues déjame aclararte que no más que _él_ —Objeto señalando acusadoramente con el dedo pulgar al cielo. — Es el Universo quien no está siendo justo conmigo.

Dejó de lado su periódico. — A ver, A ver ¿Y por qué taaaan segura, huh?

La ojicastaña no tardo en explicarle todos los sucesos insólitos de la que ha sido víctima cada vez que consigue un potencial trabajo. Gracias a esa "fuerza inexplicable" ha vivido los episodios de los más absurdos que solamente verías en las caricaturas animadas o películas de comedia, por ejemplo:

A un minuto de ser entrevistada, ya han contratado a alguien más; En otro momento fue casi similar con la diferencia que le iban a dar el trabajo y justamente cuando ella lo iba aceptar felizmente… la policía hizo acto de presencia, sacándole un susto de muerte al entrar abruptamente como esas series policiacas tumbando puerta y todo, para así desalojar el lugar porque resulta ser que se hacían negocios ilegales (de esa no se queja tanto, más bien, de la que se salvo…); Otra ocasión fue que de camino a una entrevista de trabajo, cosas raras les ocurrió, en resumen, la ciudad amaneció aquel día empeñada por ensuciarla y darle una pésima imagen para su primera impresión en la entrevista… lo cual logró ya que justamente cuando llegó al lugar le cayó encima un balde de tierra apestosa. Por supuesto, la mujer que hacía la entrevista sin oír sus replicas la sacó a patadas creyendo que era una vagabunda de lo asquerosa que estaba.

Y esa era una de las tantas desgracias que ha vivido estás semanas.

— Pues en verdad la has tenido difícil… —Concedió Vivi no sabiendo si desternillarse en resueltas carcajadas o sorprenderse ya que muchas preguntas que tuvo en estás tres semanas sobre su amiga fueron respondidas. Y es que Nami llegaba a casa como si se fuera bañado en el lodo o se fuera peleado con unos perros al tener la ropa desordenada apunte de tirones.

— ¡Argh! En verdad que lo intenté todo… —Dijo abatida, haciendo caer estridentemente su cara contra la mesa. — Hasta los trabajos que nunca me gustaría, no pude… sniff…

Dejó su periódico a un lado y se inclino hacía adelante, extendiendo su mano lo suficiente para darles unas palmaditas a la espalda de su amiga que se lamentaba dramáticamente con la mitad del cuerpo tumbado sobre la mesa.

— Awwww… Vamos Nami, si no has conseguido trabajo aún tal vez sea porque… —Meditó un poco su respuesta. —… _El Universo_ te tiene algo mejor preparado.

Los sollozos falsos de la pelirroja se detuvieron secamente, posteriormente alzó el rostro apoyando el mentón en la mesa para así verla desde su posición con una mueca escéptica e hinchando los cachetes en claro mosqueo.

— Ni tú te la crees.

Vivi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, volviendo a tomar su periódico para retomar la lectura. — Al menos lo intente…

Bufó pero admitió para sí misma que no estaba siendo justa con su amiga que intentaba animarla, mientras que ella actuaba como una vieja amargada por lo que cuando despego sus labios para hablarle…

Emitió fue una exclamación ahogada de genuina sorpresa porque del periódico que tenía extendido Vivi, en una de las caras estaba impreso un anuncio que capturo su atención en el instante que leyó la cifra de berries ¡Entiéndela, eran muuuchos ceros!

— ¡Oye…!

A Nefertari le fue arrebatado de las manos el periódico por lo que iba a quejarse pero guardo silencio cuando observo como los ojos de Nami tenían el símbolo de la moneda global por excelencia que viene siendo el "Berry", leyendo ensimismada una cara del impreso.

— ¿Qué conseguisteis Nami?

La joven noble conocía de antemano a su amiga por lo que sabía que cuando tenía esa mirada con esa sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja, sabía que se vinculaba con el dinero. Una de las mayores _pasiones_ de Water Nami.

— ¡Mira, mira, Vivi…! —Doblo el periódico con el propósito de manejarlo mejor y luego lo volteo hacía la peliazul para que observara lo que capturo su atención, señalándole un anuncio que se veía sencillo y nada llamativo…— ¡¿No es genial?! —Preguntó emocionada, apartando el periódico para aplastarlo contra su gran pechonalidad en modo de abrazo.

— Wow, pues es una buena paga para un trabajo de niñera —Admitió lo poco que había alcanzado a leer del anuncio. — Y dudo que sea falso porque la dirección que expone es uno de los vecindarios más exclusivos de ricachones. Prácticamente son Reyes lo que residen allí de lo adinerados que son.

Decía sabiamente Vivi, ya que su padre tenía una residencia en ese vecindario que suele habitar cuando viene al país por negocios y asuntos políticos.

—…sniff…—Nami miraba el cielo con una traviesa lágrima asomándose en su ojo izquierdo, más una expresión de lo más piadosa que nadie creería al conocer de primera mano su lado manipulador. Sin embargo, había que darle meritos a su destreza en la actuación, porque parecía una reproducción de la "Virgen María". —…Después de tanto sufrimiento, finalmente… sniff… ¡Me mandas una señal!

— ¿Ves? Te dije…

— ¡Shhhh! ¡Silencio Vivi, arruinas mi momento! —Le miró por unos segundos al mismo tiempo que se borraba su semblante cándido, siendo sustituido por uno más feroz.

La noble roló los ojos con una sonrisa abnegada. _ESA SÍ_ era la Nami al cien por ciento.

— Pues prosigue…

— Nah, matasteis el momento… —Indicó quejumbrosa para después recuperar su semblante alegre, parecía una niña pequeña. — ¡Bueno, adiós!

En un parpadeo la pelirroja se teletrasporto a su dormitorio, encerrándose para después aparecer en la antesala del apartamento donde se puso los zapatos, arreglada y vestida con sus mejores ropas (de las cuales reconoció Vivi que algunas prendas eran suyas) con su cartera al hombro, documentos a la mano y hablando concentrada por su móvil de pantalla táctil de un modelo que una vez para su época fue el más moderno. Ahora era visto al lado de los equipos actuales como "vejestorio", a pesar que el año pasado fue la sensación tecnológica por la que todo el mundo se peleaba por tener.

— ¡Suerte…! —Le gritó desde la terraza pero Nami ya se había ido. Suspiró, ladeo la cabeza a un lado para distinguir a lo lejos a su amarillo amigo correteando a unos pajaritos que solían descansar de su vuelo. Aterrizando en el césped natural que picoteaban o sino en los mandarines de los que algunos hicieron su nido en temporada de apareamiento. — Esperemos que está vez tenga el trabajo ¿Verdad, Carue?

El aludido detuvo su tarea de ahuyentar a los pajaritos para voltear a ver a su dueña con esa mirada azabache y careta que le da un aspecto de "Pato Estúpido" como suele llamarlo Nami a veces. El animal ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego lo más cercano a una respuesta verbal rugió un "Quack".

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

 _«¡Por el amor a Oda! Vivi en verdad que no bromeaba»_ , pensó Nami boqueando tal cual como un pez fuera del agua al caminar entre las calles del magnífico y súper exclusivo vecindario, donde aparecían a cada tantas hectáreas con monumentales cercas; enormes mansiones que no tenía nada que envidiarles a los palacios que poseen los Reyes. « _A ver…»_ , se decía volviendo a ver el anuncio que termino recortando ágilmente cuando fue a su dormitorio para arreglarse, verificando la dirección. « _Si lo que dijo ese guardia es verdad, entonces la gente que solicita una niñera debe ser una de las más ostentosas e importantes del vecindario…»_

 _ **"— ¡J**_ _a! ¿Otra candidata más a la causa? ¡Pues buena suerte señorita! si te llegan a elegir lo vas a necesitar. —_ **"**

Frunció el ceño al recordar uno de los comentarios fanfarrones del guardia que, si bien fue el que más la trato con amabilidad de todo el personal de vigilancia de la entrada principal del vecindario, no le agrado mucho sus palabras porque le inquieto ¿Acaso serían unos demonios los hijos de esa familia ricachona?

Mordió nerviosa la punta de su pulgar izquierdo, sintiendo el filo de su uña ligeramente larga en la punta de su lengua que al igual que las demás las mantiene arregladas con un barniz preferiblemente transparente o perlado de un suave matiz rosáceo.

 _«Estúpido viejo de boca floja, calladito se veía mejor»_ , insultaba con infantil saña. « _En fin, no importa, sea un demonio o unos demonios aquellos críos que tenga que cuidar ¡Tendré ese trabajo! ¡Por Kami! ¡El sueldo duplica casi dos mil veces más de lo que ganaba en mi anterior trabajo!»,_. Y no es que se queje, porque su anterior salario era más que suficiente para tener una vida decente con algunos lujos ya seas un soltero o debas sustentar a una familia de tamaño mediano.

Nami después de haber visto semejante cifra hizo rápidos cálculos (y corroborarlo al comunicarse con la tal Koala que le atendió la llamada para mayor información del trabajo) que concluyó como resultado de que podría hacer una pequeña fortuna e ir preparando su futuro para tener una vida acomodada con muchos lujos de los que no se vería obligada a reprimirse, ayudaría a Vivi en pagar las cuentas del apartamento, la Universidad se le facilitaría un montón y… lo más importante podría darle dinero a su familia y demás cosas, ¡Era simplemente perfecto…!

¡Sí llegará de una maldita vez a la dichosita mansión!

 _«¡Con un demonio! ¡¿Qué tan lejos queda?!»_ , pensó exasperada con la lengua ya afuera, se sentía en los desiertos de Arabasta con el sol campantemente en lo alto del cielo azul. Además que no sabía donde era norte, sur, este u oeste. « _¡Ay no! ¿Ahora como llegaré…?»_

— ¡Jo! Supuse bien al imaginar que seguiría varada en las calles…

La pelirroja se volteo para ver al mismo guardia amable pero de boca grande que la atendió hace una hora atrás (…eso espera ¡No quiere llegar tarde a la entrevista!) y manejaba un pequeño carrito similar aquellos que vez en los campos de golf.

— ¡Ossan! ¿Qué hace por aquí?

Él le sonrió, formándose unas perceptibles arrugas en la comisura de su boca y a los costados del rostro justamente a la altura de los ojos. Afirmando su edad de cuarenta y ocho años.

— Mi trabajo, señorita ¿Le doy un aventón?

— ¡¿Lo dice enserio?! —Con lagrimitas en los ojos de la emoción, viéndolo como un ángel caído del cielo. ¡Se retractaba de lo que pensó anteriormente de ese hombre!

— Claro, aprovechando que uno de los sectores donde hago guardia es hacía donde se dirige usted.

— ¡Genial Ossan, gracias!

Pronto Nami se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, rebosante de optimismo en que está vez sería diferente y obtendría el trabajo. Ya se imaginaba… los berries que estaría cobrando, la vida de lujo y aportando una ayuda económica a su familia para que disfruten de los mismos lujos. ¡Sip! Todo iba de viento en popa ¡Era más que perfecto…!, « _No estaría tan seguro de eso…»_ , su traicionera mente le salió con ese pensamiento negativo, arruinándole su humor "happy" y también… haciéndola poner los pies en la tierra. Recordándole que nada podía ser demasiado bueno ni adquirirlo fácilmente.

Y eso Nami lo sabía de primera mano que ha experimentado innumerables decepciones.

— Uhmn… Ossan ¿Cómo son?

El vigilante le miró de reojo por unos segundos, apreciando que ella se veía genuinamente nerviosa a pesar de que lo disimulara. Volvió la vista hacia adelante y sonrió. — ¿La verdad? —Sin verla, supo que asintió. — Los Monkey son una familia bastante excéntrica con sus ocurrencias… —La joven mujer empalideció, gritándose mentalmente un _"¡Lo sabía!"_. Envolviéndola pronto un aura depresiva. — Pero son sin lugar a dudas buenas personas. Así que puedes despreocuparte, no todos los ricos son unos ogros…

— Lo sé —Le interrumpió más animada, llegando incluso a reírse porque recordó a su amiga Vivi que ha hecho su vida llevadera y grata. Nefertari era el vivo ejemplo a lo que se refería el señor.

— ¡Muy bien~! Aquí es.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Monkey Sabo yacía acostado cuan largo es en uno de los juegos del sofá de la gran sala de estar donde recientemente entrevisto a veinte personas sin descanso. Y eso fue nada más en horas de la tarde…

La jornada de la mañana fue _mucho,_ pero _**mucho**_ peor.

—…Estoy frito…

El sonido de unos tacones a la lejanía, aproximándose lentamente al lugar donde el rubiales estaba, llegaron a los oídos de esté quien ni se inmuto. Teniendo sus ojos cerrados, esperando que la pastilla que se tomo para la jaqueca hiciera efecto.

…Todo lo que hacía por su hermanito…

— Sabo.

— Déjale tu mensaje a Koala.

— Pues ella te dice que te levantes, tienes a alguien más que entrevistar.

Automáticamente el semblante de Monkey se amargo como si fuera chupado un limón. Pero él no tenía intenciones de levantarse, ni mucho menos de hacer esa entrevista… razón por la que la _dulce_ mujer le dio un buen incentivo a su jefe:

— ¡Con un demonio, Sabo…! ¡LEVÁNTATE!

Demando Koala, pateando el sofá fuertemente causando que se estremeciera y el aludido no tardara en incorporarse de un sentón, claramente sobresaltado. Su secretaría que conocía desde la adolescencia era una muchachita bastante simpática, pero cuando se enoja… en verdad que se volvía feroz y la mayoría de las veces era víctima de sus regaños (muchos eran justificados) por lo que sabía de antemano que lo mejor era no subestimarla.

— Ya voy, ya voy, ¿Feliz? —Cedió pesadamente, ganándose la sonrisa de triunfo de la castaña que vestía un inmaculado traje ejecutivo femenino de color gris combinado con una camisa rosácea de vestir debajo de la chaqueta entallada que acentuaba su pequeña cintura y unos zapatos de tacón alto de color granate que marcaban el sutil contoneo de sus pronunciadas caderas y torneadas piernas que exhibía la falda tubo del traje.

— Muy bien, la haré pasar —Iba a darse media vuelta para retirarse, pero se contuvo al recordar algo. — Ya te envié su currículo a la Tablet —Señalo el portátil equipo plano que reposaba en la pequeña mesita enfrente del enorme sillón en forma de "L". — Todos sus datos han sido corroborados por lo que está _limpia_.

Sabo cabeceo en afirmación, sabía que la última palabra lo resumía todo y Koala era muy minuciosa con su trabajo al igual que Hank. Eventualmente la joven mujer se retiró, mientras que él tomo el dispositivo con apatía para leer el currículo de la quien entrevistaría…

Más no tuvo chance. Unos tacones chocando contra el marmolado suelo se hicieron audibles y no tardó en aparecer una atractiva mujer pelirroja con un cuerpo voluptuoso que se asemejaría perfectamente a un reloj de arena por sus definidas curvas. No obstante, el motivo que el rubiales se haya quedado boquiabierto no fue la exótica belleza de semejante espécimen femenino, sino porque… ya la había visto antes.

Para ser exactos hace tres semanas atrás.

 _ **"— ¿**_ _Me estás buscando una qué?_ — _ **"**_

 _ **"— N**_ _os vendría bien…_ — _ **"**_

 _ **"— A**_ _h, pues ya está listo entonces, será ella…_ **—** _ **"**_

Fragmentos de aquel día se inmortalizaron en la mente de Sabo sin salir de su incredulidad hasta que un potente grito a sus espaldas resonó en el salón. El rubiales viró su rostro dónde provino el llamado, topándose con su hermanito que observaba con ojos curiosos a la pelirroja que le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos. Posteriormente Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando su perfecta dentadura y retomó su atención en su hermano:

— ¡Hey Sabo! ¿Ya terminasteis?

— A-Aún no, tengo una última entrevista con…

— Nami Water —Se presento al recibir la mirada apremiante del rubiales que vestía unos pantalones de vestir color negro, una camisa azul celeste con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas largas arremangadas hasta sus codos.

— Oh ¿Puedo quedarme?

— Si no le es un inconveniente…

La pelirroja ante el comentario, se apresuró a negar (a pesar que en el fondo pensaba lo contrario): — No, no me molesta —Expresó con una afable sonrisa mientras que mentalmente maldecía al metiche pelinegro, más no podía ser grosera. No sabía quién era ese chico, pero por sus ropas de costosas marcas y el parecido en algunos rasgos faciales con Sabo le hizo sospechar que tal vez fueran parientes.

¡Tenía que llevarse muy bien con esta familia si quería el trabajo!

Y sin lugar a dudas haría que fuera posible, sí o sí. Está era una oportunidad de oro que no iba a desperdiciar.

 _ **Luchando. Caminando. Avanzando.  
Después de todo…  
…ha sido así y así lo será…**_

 _ **Siempre.**_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

 **NOTA de ChibiFjola:** ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer fic de One Piece, en otras palabras soy una novicia en esté área de «», por lo que espero que haya sido de su agrado e incluso de entretenerlos sacándoles unas carcajadas. Por lo que para continuar dependerá de ustedes queridos lectores que de acuerdo a su aceptación, actualizaré. Estando en sus manos el otro 50% que le da vida a esta historia.

Sin más que decir ya no les desgato la vista xD.

¡Bye-bye~!

 **PD: Aceptó consejos, opiniones, críticas constructivas, no teman en expresar lo que piensan ;). Porque algo que tengo claro es que NO soy una escritora perfecta y su criterio me ayudará a ser mejor a la tarea.**

¿Nos seguimos leyendo?


	2. ¿Prueba…? ¡Let's Go!

¡Hola, volví~! Antes de empezar la lectura, me alegra que les haya gustado mi loca idea. De verdad gracias y sobre todo por atreverse a expresar sus opiniones sin restricciones. Y como creo fervientemente en el dicho "El que escucha consejo llega a viejo", pues aquí emplee sus recomendaciones.

 **Esté capítulo va dedicado a los lectores que pusieron un granito de arena al anunciar su presencia y que con sus palabras de aliento le dieron vida a esta historia, escrito por una simple primeriza de One Piece, y espero sinceramente que otros más se unan a la causa… ¡GRACIAS!**

Ya no los detengo más, ¡Feliz lectura~!

* * *

 **Te presento a mi Sexy y Demoníaca Niñera  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _¿Prueba…? ¡Let's Go!_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Monkey Sabo estaba gratamente sorprendido de las cualidades de la joven pelirroja quien permanecía sentada elegantemente en un sillón individual al otro lado de la pequeña mesita que hacía juego con los sillones de la sala de estar.

Nami Water era una graduada de East Blue y con honores, siendo reconocida como el tercer estudiante más inteligente que ingresa a la preparatoria lo cual despertaba un enorme impacto porque Sabo conocía en persona a los otros dos estudiantes, ya graduados, que son considerados los más inteligentes del East Blue.

Además, una mayor satisfacción no se pudo anidar en él cuando observo y cuestionó durante su escrupuloso estudio que actualmente era una estudiante de la reconocida Universidad de Grand Line y no era de cualquiera sino exactamente la que fue fundada por Gol D. Roger. Y sinceramente hablando por muy prestigiosa que sea la Universidad eso no significa que cualquier ricachón o cerebrito nerd podía ingresar, sino estrictamente aquellos que eran considerados como _"prodigios"_ en términos del fallecido Gol D. Roger. En resumen, Water Nami debía poseer ese algo _especial_ que no todos consiguen formar a su temprana edad o nacer con ello en esté vasto mundo.

…Aun así… había algo que al rubio no le convencía del todo.

— Te voy a ser honesto —Comenzó Sabo inclinando su cuerpo hacía adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en sus piernas que estaban abiertas en ese momento y consiguientemente enlazó las manos para dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante, dándole un aspecto casi derrotado. — Veo cosas muy prometedoras en tu formación Water, pero… —Alzó la mirada para ver la voluptuosa figura femenina de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto que podría considerarse descarado. — Temo que seas muy _frágil_ para la tarea.

El asunto se vería de mayor gravedad para Nami, quien en el fondo empezaba a sentirse ofendida e impotente (…de no acertarle una patada bien dada en la entrepierna a Sabo); si no fuera porque de fondo se escuchaba los potentes ronquidos del acompañante del Monkey mayor, estando a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldar del sofá como almohada con la boca abierta y una burbuja de moco formándose en uno de los orificios de su nariz.

…En verdad que era _desesperante_ verlo y oírlo. Claro no fue la única con el mismo pensamiento porque el rubiales no tardo en desquitarse al acertarle un zape en la cabeza al pelinegro quien se había quedado dormido a principios de la entrevista. Ambos adultos todavía se cuestionaban en sus mentes porque rayos decidió estar presente en la reunión si no iba hacer nada constructivo.

El pelinegro no se despertó, más bien se deslizó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta quedar acostado del lado opuesto de donde estaba sentado Sabo. Cayendo tal cual como un árbol caído. Eventualmente la burbuja de moco explotó y el moreno comenzó a farfullar algo medio dormido…

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué? —El "bello durmiente" finalmente hizo acto de presencia, incorporándose para retomar su anterior posición mientras que se restregaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano mientras que el otro lo tenía entrecerrado. — ¿Ya es hora de comer, Sabo?

Nami estrujo sus manos sobre su regazo, clavándose en el proceso las uñas en su tersa piel para no vociferar unos cuantos improperios ante esos dos. Uno por ponerle una traba a su pequeña fortuna futura y el otro porque su actitud de mentecato le exaspera.

— No Luffy, si tienes hambre ve a la cocina —Le rezongó el rubiales. — A ver si así no interrumpes la entrevista…

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Aún no han acabado? —Cuestionó con sus ojos bien abiertos, expresando disconformidad. — Pero sí que sois lentos… —Replicó con una graciosa mueca de aburrimiento mientras que se hurgaba la nariz con uno de sus dedos meñiques, restregándole en sus narices que ellos son unos ineptos.

Sabo estaba a punto de molerlo a golpes (…si es que no se le adelanta Nami a la causa), cuando repentinamente el semblante de Luffy se tornó serio luego de haber mandado a volar un moco que se quedo pegado en la punta de su dedo meñique. La pelirroja reprimió un gruñido en desaprobación ante la acción puerca e infantil de ese lerdo.

— Hey… ¿Necesitas el trabajo, no? —Ambos adultos miraron con extrañeza la actitud del pelinegro. No obstante, Water calmó su fuego interno para responderle con una afirmación sin vacilar. — Entonces…

La seriedad de Luffy más su penetrante mirada que comenzaba a inquietar un poco a Nami; se desvaneció de un soplo, siendo sustituida por una totalmente hambrienta. Teniendo la mirada desenfocada con un hilo de saliva asomándose en la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Sabes cocinar carne?

Por poco y los adultos se cayeron de sus asientos por la estúpida e impropia pregunta.

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

— Oi, ¿Sabes o no? —Insistió impaciente.

— ¡Pues claro que sé! ¡Cocino prácticamente lo que sea! —Contestó sulfurada e iba estar a punto de soltarle unos cuantos insultos de no ser que recordó que requería del trabajo tal cual como le afirmó a ese fenómeno idiota.

— ¡Yosh! ¡Pues contratada! —La rabia de Nami se apagó literalmente, mirándole estupefacta como si le fueran lanzado un balde de agua fría, ¿Qué demonios…?

— ¡Luffy! ¡No sé contrata así a la gente porque sí! ¡Esto es serio ¿Sabes?!

— Soy serio… —Rezongó infantilmente, mirando aparentemente molesto a su pariente. — Te tardabas demasiado, así que decidí por ti.

Bufó exasperado, pidiendo internamente paciencia y cuando iba a volver a reprenderle luego de haber cogido fuerzas. Su hermanito tomó la palabra nuevamente, dejándole sin habla…

— Además, ¿No son esas cosas lo importante para el trabajo?

La mentalidad simple de Luffy todavía le sorprendía, porque al final no tenía… ¿La razón en primer lugar? Esas dos preguntas son necesarias de saber, la primera determina la voluntad de la persona y la segunda porque para cuidar de su familiar requerirá cocinar (enormes cantidades de comida, primordialmente carne).

Quizás Monkey D. Luffy no fuera alguien precisamente inteligente, pero gracias a esa mentalidad infantil le permite llegar a la raíz de los problemas y a su vez le permite descubrir la forma más sencilla de resolverlo.

— Sí pero… aún así…

Nami salió de su aturdimiento al notar una visible vacilación en la mirada de Sabo más no todo estaba perdido porque si el otro chico ya aprobaba el asunto, logrando un efecto en el rubiales de persuadirlo… sólo necesitaba otro empujón para obtener el trabajo. En resumen, tiene una posibilidad ¡Y no la iba a desaprovechar! Por lo que dejó fluir su lado manipulador y negoció:

— Hagamos algo —Propuso, atrayendo la atención de los dos ojinegros. — Si todavía dudan de mis capacidades… como puedo ver… —Indicó sarcástica sin poderse contener, mirando de arriba hacia abajo a Sabo quien arqueo una ceja inquisitivo. — ¿Por qué no me ponen a prueba?

Luffy inmediatamente sonrió, totalmente emocionado y recreado con la idea que se oía de lo más tentadora para divertirse. En cuanto el mayor de los Monkey no sabía si trataba con la misma pelirroja, es decir, ella desde un principio se mostró muy mansa y solidaria, pero ahora…

Fiereza podía ver en esa mirada castaña que se tornaron de un vivo e intenso color ámbar con sutiles matices de un rojo pasión.

— ¡Pues adelante…! —Exclamó el pelinegro, moviéndose inquieto en su lugar en clara emoción e impaciencia. Luego viró su rostro hacía su hermano mayor y le dijo en un reclamó casi gritándole: — ¡Y no vengas tú de aguafiestas a arruinarlo!

El rubio le miró de reojo para después asentarle un zape en la cabeza a su familiar, no tardando en oír las quejas de esté. Sabo miró pensativo a Water, recapacitando sobre toda la información y concluyó que si Luffy desde un principio la escogió al azar aquel día sin ni siquiera conocerla, debió ser por algo ¿No? Sí ahora casualmente la tiene ahí enfrente solicitando dicho trabajo. Y algo que ha comprendido a duras penas el joven empresario a lo largo de los años… es que no hay que cuestionar mucho cuando su hermanito intuye algo con su instinto o corazonadas (lo que mejor se acople en términos de Luffy).

— Trato hecho, Water —Su familiar no tardo en celebrar con un "¡Yuju!" y alzando los brazos hacia arriba. — Vendrá mañana a trabajar para lo que solicitamos y cuidará de mi hermanito…

Sonrió con altivez, asegurando: — Puede darlo por hecho. Si no apruebo lo cual dudo, entenderé que no soy apta para la tarea y me iré sin rechistar.

— De lo contrario, el trabajo es suyo y yo lo aceptaré sin protestar.

Ahora fue el turno de sonreír soberbio Sabo quien recargando su espalda en el respaldar del mullido sofá, se cruzo de brazos y piernas altivamente igual que ella pero de un modo varonil.

— Por supuesto —Contestó Nami como si fuera lo más obvio. — Y para que lo tenga presente, le recomiendo tenerlo por escrito.

La sonrisa del mayor de los Monkey se acentuó, relamiéndose los labios antes de hablar… como si estuviera saboreando el momento de decir "Jaque" y probablemente hasta de concluir la frase con el "Mate" que le determinaría la victoria contra su contrincante:

— Entonces le presento al miembro más joven de la familia, a mi hermanito… —Galantemente movió su brazo para señalar a Luffy que seguía ensimismado en su emoción e impaciencia de que mañana le aguarda una entretenida aventura. — Monkey D. Luffy.

Tal como lo esperaba Sabo, la sonrisa altiva de la pelirroja se desarmó… porque algo que él obvió, fue aclararle la aparente duda de ella sobre a quién cuidaría y lo notó en el instante que apareció Luffy antes que iniciara la entrevista. Observando que Water no reaccionó ni reconoció a su hermano menor, mostrando genuino desinterés por la presencia de esté… un asunto algo inusual ya que a sus dieciocho años es muy cotizado y popular con el género femenino por su sola apariencia, así como también por su fama como procedencia.

Teniendo la total concentración de la pelirroja en él sobre la entrevista y no en el _pequeño_ Monkey… hasta ahora, claro.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se…?

El joven empresario dejo inconclusa sus preguntas impertinentes y gradualmente su sonrisa altiva se fue borrando cuando observó con extrañeza que la mirada de desconcierto de Nami se tornó imprevistamente condescendiente, mientras que miraba al pelinegro que le devolvía la mirada confundido.

— ¿Padece una condición especial?

Ambos Monkey se quedaron mudos a la pregunta al principio, luego intercambiaron miradas ellos dos para después desternillarse en sonoras y resueltas carcajadas que fueron interrumpidas de improvisto…

— ¡Oye…! ¡No soy retardado!

Luffy protestó. Sorprendentemente había captado el insulto en la pregunta lo cual provoco que Sabo soltara una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa, mirándolo con incredulidad para volver a reírse de forma más sonora, rodeando con un brazo los hombros modestamente anchos de su familiar que seguía mirando fijamente a la pelirroja con una infantil mueca enfurruñada.

— No, Luffy está cien por ciento sano —Dijo finalmente Sabo en el momento oportuno porque Nami ya no toleraba más la mirada penetrante del menor de los Monkey sobre su persona. Pudiendo distraerse un poco al prestar atención a las palabras de quien sería uno de sus jefes en caso de que obtenga el trabajo. —…Pero no te voy a negar que… es un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Water alzó una ceja escéptica sin todavía entender ¿Entonces por qué demonios un chico que no se le calcula más de dieciocho años de edad, necesita niñera? Hay algo que no cuadra en esa ecuación.

— ¿Te retractas?

Ella salió de sus reflexiones para ver qué Sabo distraídamente revolvía la sedosa y rebelde cabellera azabache de su hermano menor, viéndose una relativa diferencia de estatura en ambos a pesar de que respectivamente son altos. En cuanto Luffy al recibir las acaricias en el cabello, su semblante se suavizo tenuemente y cerró un ojo mientras que le devolvía la mirada al rubio aparentemente curioso.

Eventualmente la oscura mirada del joven empresario se situó en Nami con una sonrisa sardónica. Provocando que la pelirroja ante el desafío de esté, su orgullo surgiera, devolviéndole la sonrisa mordaz y extendió su mano en plan de estrechar sus manos como cierre del acuerdo que establecieron:

— Claro que no. Y como ya dije, lo quiero por escrito.

— ¿No confías en mi palabra? —Preguntó un poco serio al igual que Luffy, sin tener la mínima intención de estrecharle la mano aún.

— Yo no dije eso. Pero tan poco soy ingenua.

Entonces Sabo le miró fijamente a los ojos, suavizándose su semblante al ver que en esa mirada castaña expresaba (por mucho que ella lo disimulara) las decepciones y malestares que ha experimentado a lo largo de la vida. Condescendiente al despertarle empatía la pelirroja, finalmente alzó su mano para estrecharla con la de ella que resulto ser suave y pequeña bajo su agarre.

— Comprendo. Que así sea —Y por primera vez durante la entrevista, el rubio le dedico una gran sonrisa al estilo Monkey a Water. Aquel gesto que si bien era simple, la realidad es que tenía mucho poder cuando viene de dicha familia porque sus sonrisas te dejan sin aliento con el corazón en la garganta y te arrastra en una ilusión que te hace pensar que el tiempo se detuvo. — Fue un placer hacer _negocios_ con usted.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Oh~! Buenos días, Señorita. —

— Eran buenos… —Contestó malhumorada Nami bebiendo de su café latte. Usualmente no era una fiel consumidora del café, prefiriendo un jugo de frutas recién exprimido que una amarga y caliente bebida con el esencial componente de estimulo, la cafeína. Pero actualmente lo requería porque eran las diez de la mañana… y Vivi no dejo de atosigarla ayer hasta altas horas de la madrugada una vez que supo que cuidaría del "famosísimo" Monkey D. Luffy como si no fuera suficiente, el puto Pato le dio _dulcemente_ los "Buenos días" como siempre. — Hasta que me desperté.

El vigilante del día anterior que le dio amablemente la cola a la residencia Monkey de ida y vuelta, nuevamente hacia acto de presencia conduciendo su pequeño carrito una vez que ingreso al exclusivo vecindario. Él se carcajeo divertido por las palabras de la joven mujer que para esos momentos vestía menos formal que el día anterior pero aún preservando la elegancia y feminidad en su vestuario.

— Ay Señorita, en verdad que las llevas de perder si viene en ese estado.

— Jamás he perdido un desafío Ossan y nada ni nadie impedirá que cobre ese jugoso sueldo —Indicó, montándose en el coche una vez que recibió una invitación a subirse de parte del hombre al apuntarle con la cabeza el asiento del copiloto. Posteriormente el práctico vehículo arranco a la ruta que marcaría el destino de la pelirroja.

Él sonrió complacido por la determinación de la muchacha así como por su cruda honestidad en manifestar su interés por el trabajo y no la culpaba, cobrar mensualmente millones de berries por la cabeza del menor de los Monkey es como ganarse la lotería.

— Sí usted lo dice…

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¿Trajisteis armas?

Nami arqueo una ceja en interrogativa (y mentira sería si no dice desconcierto) ante la pregunta del gigantón que la iba a escoltar hasta la mansión Monkey, orden de Koala y por consiguiente de Sabo, una vez le permitieron la entrada a la residencia.

— No —Contestó escuetamente al no saber más que decir, recibiendo de nuevo su cartera luego de haber sido revisada por el personal privado de seguridad de la familia (eso sin contar que antes de poner un pie en la propiedad Monkey fue monitoreada de la cabeza a los pies muy al estilo de los aeropuertos con el exhaustivo protocolo y todo).

— Pues que pena —El intimidante escolta se mostró decepcionado (o eso pareció, ya que era difícil de advertir su ánimo en ese semblante rigurosamente templado que tenía). Agregando para mayor desconcierto en ella: — Las necesitaras.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Water miró apremiante al escolta que anteriormente se presento llanamente como Hack pero esté parecía no tener intención de explicarle su insólito comentario, siendo claramente manifestado al comenzar a caminar fuera de uno de los cuarteles situados en puntos estratégicos que poseía la propiedad Monkey. En este caso la de la entrada principal repleto de leales guardaespaldas privados, listos para proteger a la noble familia que vivía a unas cuantas hectáreas de ahí en la comodidad de su lujosa mansión.

— Andando. No tenemos todo el día.

La pelirroja bufó ante la orden, haciéndola sentir que estaba en el ejército, más no dijo nada y acelero el paso para alcanzar al sujeto de largo cabello canoso y acomodada barba con bigote igualmente cano.

…Por otro lado, muy lejos de ahí en caso de que te fueras a pie o incluso te transportaras en auto. A menos que te fueras en helicóptero por lo que llegarías a unos quince minutos: en la mansión Monkey, Sabo se alistaba para irse al trabajo siendo seguido de cerca por Koala que le recordaba en una voz calmada y concisa todos los pendientes a realizar en el día de hoy, más otros asuntos de su agenda que debían tener en cuenta por anticipado a la fecha.

— Un momento. ¿Y Luffy?

— Ya llegó de la preparatoria —Al recibir la mirada apremiante de su jefe. Agregó como si fuera un mártir el decirlo (lo cual era así para ella porque era la enésima vez que lo decía): — Está afuera jugando como siempre. Y la candidata a niñera viene en camino junto con Hack, en pocos minutos estarán aquí.

— Excelente.

Asintió con aburrimiento ante la respuesta recibida, ignorando la sonrisa cargada de diablura del rubio que se manoseaba las manos en saña tal cual como los villanos de las caricaturas cuando planean una fechoría. —…Como seguía diciendo, a las tres y quince iremos…

— ¿Iremos? ¡Ha-ah! —A continuación la señaló divertido con uno de sus dedos índice de manera acusadora, diciéndole: — TÚ te quedaras a vigilar el curso de la prueba en mi lugar.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Ni lo sueñes! —Protestó automáticamente Koala, manifestando un marcado desagrado por la sola idea. — No voy a quedarme aquí. Jugando a los espías, siguiéndole a todos lados una vez que empiece a desatarse el caos.

— ¡Oi! ¡Oi! Alguien tiene que sacrificarse a la causa —Era más que obvio que a través de la mirada fulminante que le dedicaba la mujer de corta cabellera castaña de sutil tonalidad naranja… le estaba evocando a él cada uno de sus ancestros.

— ¡SA-BO~! —Llamó masticando las palabras y aunque el aludido estaba al tanto que su sola existencia peligra, despreocupadamente se carcajeo en la cara de su secretaría… no tardando en sentir como sus mejillas eran jaladas y pellizcadas ferozmente por Koala quien le sermoneaba e insultaba.

—… ¡Tú y tu maldito complejo de hermano, bastardo…!

—…Ashí…nugna…porde…epicalte…

— ¿Huh? ¿Explicarme qué? —Milagrosamente había entendido lo que dijo Monkey mientras que le jalaba sin piedad de los cachetes, casi deformándole el rostro en graciosas muecas. Ahora mirando con ojos curiosos a su jefe-amigo.

—…shuelta…

Ella obedeció y lo libero de su castigo, volviendo los cachetes a su estado normal en el rostro masculino, más no abandono el tono rojizo en esa zona al haber sido tratadas sin misericordia. Advirtiendo que tardaría un rato que le bajara la rojez en las mejillas.

— ¡Ains! —Exclamó en queja él, sobándose una de las mejillas con cuidado al tenerlas sensibles. — A veces creo que fuisteis concebida por unos cangrejos.

— Bien. Explica y más vale que sea bueno lo que oiga o sino… —Con sus manos simulo unas tenazas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas tal cual como lo haría el mencionado crustáceos con el que acaba de ser aparentada. Debido a su gesto, Sabo habiendo captado el mensaje se mostró intimidado ante la amenaza.

— Un día de estos me vas arrancar los cachetes —Rezongo infantilmente.

— Y tú un día de estos me vas a encaminar a ser una secretaría homicida —Contraatacó con una sonrisa divertida y ligeramente altiva. Eventualmente ambos se sonrieron en complicidad…

Después de todo así ha sido y así será siempre su convivencia, nacida de un estrecho lazo de camaradería.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Hace ya un par de horas había iniciado la "prueba" para Nami. Siendo un simple trabajo de niñera que resultó ser de lo más rigurosa con la primera tarea asignada de la propia boca del _pequeño_ Monkey (justamente en el preciso instante que Sabo y Koala pusieron pies en pólvora fuera de la mansión); diciendo simplemente un "¡Tengo hambre!" y como para consolidar el comentario, oportunamente el estomago de él no tardo en gruñir ruidosamente en demanda de comida.

Metida en su papel de Mary Poppins, la pelirroja no tardo en cumplirle el capricho al _nene_ que fue mantenido en sábanas de seda. Adentrándose a la cocina seguido de Luffy quien babeaba y tenía la mirada desenfocada…

Y a partir de ahí las cosas fueron de mal a PEOR.

Después de esté día Nami esta segurísima que no quiere tener descendencia porque esa frase de que "con el tiempo los niños mejoran al crecer" es MENTIRA. El bastardo mequetrefe ese era sumamente inaguantable, moviéndose de aquí y allá preguntándole por todo y metiendo sus manos en la comida para robar un bocado sin importarle si está cocido o no. Y ella no podía mandarlo a _dormir_ de un solo golpe porque tenía que preservar su papel de una niñera ejemplar de lo más dulce y amable para agradarle al chiquillo esté.

 _«Sólo por esté día, aguanta Nami y todos esos berries serán tuyos…»_ , se decía luego de unas ajetreadas horas en la cocina preparando masivas cantidades de carne acompañado de otros contornos. Estaba exhausta física y mentalmente, volteo un poco para ver a sus espaldas al pelinegro engullendo la comida de forma poco civilizada.

Y por un instante… sólo por un instante, ella deseo que él se atragantara con la comida como una pequeña represalia ya que aún no se le pasaba la bronca y desafortunadamente no tenía conque desquitarse para moler a golpes. Suspiró y centró su atención en una carpeta que tenía apartada de todos los trastos sucios que usó para cocinar.

Tomo el contenido de la carpeta gris, siendo una impecable hoja tamaño oficio que tenía impreso las palabras de Monkey Sabo. Frunció el ceño e hincho los mofletes en claro mosqueo al releer unos cuantos párrafos del bien estructurado y resumido documento:

 **"…Para que veas que no soy malo, te dejó unos cuantos Tips que deberías tener en cuenta. Además que no dispongo de tiempo suficiente para contártelos todos, así que salimos ganando ambos. Tú tienes tu recordatorio de quehaceres y yo ahorro mi valioso tiempo…"**

Era innecesario mencionar que ya Nami iba por el enésimo insulto dirigido hacía Sabo.

 **"1. –** _ **Luffy y la Comida**_ **: como ya debes estar dándote cuenta, mi hermanito tiene un gran apetito. No te asustes por lo que coma, tiene un sistema digestivo inhumano. Aún así eso no significa que no tenga límites, por favor, controla las cantidades de comida que engulle durante el día. (Sin contar los otros contornos…) cinco u ocho kilos de carne –cocida– en cada almuerzo serán más que suficiente a excepción claro de una pequeña merienda que deberá ser un kilo de carne –cocida– ni más ni menos por mucho que Luffy proteste."**

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco al reflexionar mejor el asunto luego de las infernales horas que estuvo cocinando, ¿Merienda ha dicho? ¡¿Acaso al rato le va a pedir comer más?! Ante la sola idea decidió continuar con la lectura en busca de que en la primera nota le indiquen lo contrario a sus temores… sólo para detallar que en palabras un poco más chicas, situadas debajo del primer "Tip", decía:

 **"(OJO): Por nada del mundo apartes tus ojos de Luffy. JAMÁS. O si no te arrepentirás, y después de una gran comilona es cuando él se vuelve temerario, metiéndose en problemas hasta en las circunstancias más simples o absurdas."**

Alto. ¿Por qué ya no escucha el tintineo de los platos y a Luffy masticando con la boca llena?, Nami rezo internamente porque estuviera allí mientras que se volteaba con lentitud para ver hacía la mesa… sólo para casi darle un patatús cuando ve los platos vacíos y amontonados ¡Sin el idiota por ningún lado!

— ¡LUFFY…!

Ella no tardó en salir de la cocina con el documento en manos, viéndose reflejado en su pálido rostro la preocupación y enojo entremezclado… Todo ante la vista de unos preciosos ojos azules índigo que observaban en primera fila la escena desde un lugar remoto que vendría siendo en la comodidad de una de las habitaciones de los cuarteles privados de los Monkey y enfrente de su persona tenía una enorme pantalla plana que abarcaba la mayor parte de la pared junto con otras veinte mini pantallas planas que monitoreaban otros lugares de la mansión Monkey.

— Ay, y eso que te lo advirtieron… —Dijo con pena ajena la ojiazul, recargando su espalda en el respaldar de la mullida silla reclinable de cuero y con un bol reposando sobre su regazo que contenía apetecibles palomitas de maíz.

— ¿Koala? —

La aludida dio un respingo en su asiento para asomar la cabeza fuera de su cómoda silla y ver detrás de su persona como a lo lejos, en la puerta estaba una cara familiar. Sonrió alegre:

— ¡Hack! Por poco me das un susto, creí que era alguien más del personal… ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! —Le invitó risueña, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos impacientes de Nami y las risas risueñas e infantiles de Luffy que se televisaban en las pantallas.

El gigantón vestía un traje ejecutivo masculino de color negro que entallaba a la perfección su complexión fornida. No se le calculaba más de cuarenta y seis años, tez blanca ligeramente bronceada, largo cabello canoso y con unas manchas de tonalidad ligeramente marrones en la frente que podía deberse a simples lunares, la vejez o a la exposición prolongada de los rayos del sol.

Hack pareció considerar la oferta rigurosamente ante los llamados desesperados de la pelirroja que hace un par de horas escoltó a la puerta de la mansión Monkey, no queriendo meterse en melodramas innecesarios y lo otro era negarse a Koala… sin saber cómo reaccionará. Por lo que resignado no declino la invitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y sentarse en la otra gran silla situada al lado de la ojiazul.

— ¿Una cerveza?

Antes de que él accediera o cuestionara porque rayos tiene una masiva cantidad de aperitivos a disposición, le fue extendida por ella la lata de cerveza que no le quedo de otra que tomarla ante la sonrisa femenina que desbordaba simpatía. Mayor fue la sorpresa cuando la sintió fría bajo su agarre, arqueando una ceja miró inquisitivo como la mujer tenía al lado una cava playera de tamaño mediano repleto de hielo en la cual yacía enterradas varías latas de cervezas. Por supuesto no hizo falta ver la enorme bolsa que parecía a punto de reventar de toda la chuchería y golosinas que contenía.

— ¿Qué haces? —Cuestionó, destapando su cerveza para beber y mirar con indiferencia los eventos que se transmitían a través de las pantallas.

— Sabo me encargó ver la prueba que pactó con Water.

— Entiendo… —Contestó con el mismo aburrimiento que expresó Koala al mencionar la orden que le fue encomendada. Tomo un sorbo y cuando observo los intentos frustrados de Nami por capturar a Luffy al finalmente encontrarlo en la inmensa residencia, su semblante se volvió cansino mientras que pensó en voz alta: —…Debió llevar armas…

La mirada azulada observó de reojo al gigantón quien era uno de los mayores líderes confidenciales de la organización Monkey, después de la susodicha familia, claro.

— ¿Te animas a volver más divertida está tragicomedia, Hack? —Insinúo con una sonrisa infantilmente ladina la pelicastaña.

 _«No.»_ pensó inmediatamente el peliblanco, pero sabía que no valía la pena negársele a Koala. Era débil contra esa niña que ha criado prácticamente desde que quedo huérfana de su madre a los once años de edad… — Adelante.

Ella aplaudió encantada. — Muy bien, apostemos por quién ganará al final de la contienda entre esos dos —Señaló hacía la pantalla más grande donde emitió oportunamente en el mismo escenario a los protagonistas de esta historia. — Yo le apuesto a Luffy.

La risueña secretaría no tardo en recibir la mirada penetrante de Hack en claro reproche porque la muy astuta le apostó hacía quien las lleva de ganar en esa riñas de voluntades que se televisa ante sus narices. Y obviamente eso lo deja a él a jugárselas todas por la chica pelirroja que parece que va a estar a punto de sufrir una úlcera gracias al pelinegro.

— ¿Queeé~? —Canturreó inocente y actuando sin mucho esfuerzo adorable, abanicando sus largas pestañas con encanto. Hack gruño para volver la mirada hacía la gran pantalla, ante esa acción de él, Koala lo miró con ternura porque sabía que ese gigantón era considerablemente temido y respetado pero… él no puede enfrentarse contra ella por el gran afecto que le tiene (y viceversa, por supuesto).

— ¿Cuánto?

Su sonrisa se acentuó de forma traviesa. — 250 berries. ¿Y tú?

El peliblanco la fulmino con la mirada pero ella ni se inmuto, estando de lo más relajada sin abandonar su sonrisa risueña. ¡Maldita niña bribona! Estaba desafiándolo con esa escueta suma de dinero y como el orgulloso que era él, no podía pujar por una cifra menor o mediocremente mayor… porque eso significaría que aceptaba la derrota sin ni siquiera haber empezado la apuesta.

— 1000 berries —Contestó él muy a lo macho, pero en el fondo sabía que no volvería a ver ese dinero. Estaba perdido… a menos que sucediera un milagro.

— ¡Muy bien~! —Canturreó, enfocando su atención a la gran pantalla donde pudieron ver que emitía la imagen de un extenso y ancho pasillo en donde estaba Nami alerta mirando a todos lados. Koala saboreando ya esos 1000 berries, alzó el puño en dirección hacia la pantalla como si acertara un golpe al mismo tiempo que con entusiasmo gritó: — ¡Let's Go!

 **.**

 **~ …Volviendo con Nami & Luffy… ~**

 **.**

En un lujoso y ancho pasillo de la mansión, la joven niñera tenía un lamentable estado. Todo por las faltas horas de sueño por desvelarse con Vivi ayer, luego Carue que la despierta a tres horas de haber reconciliado el sueño… sin después poder cerrar un ojo para volver a dormir otra hora más antes de tener que irse a la residencia Monkey para la prueba…

Definitivamente no estaba en sus mejores facultades.

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ni mucho menos para perseguir a un tarado. Dios dame fuerza… ¡Para no matarlo!

Porque cada vez que escucha esas risotadas en la lejanía por los anchos pasillos, estimulan sus instintos homicidas. ¡Ya van DOS horas y media en esto! "Jugando" a la perspectiva del tarado de Luffy a "Corre, que te atrapo" (a la perspectiva de Nami: "Corre, que te mato"). « _¡Aff! ¿No puedo dejarlo ser y ya…?»_ pensó apoyándose de una pared y avanzando a paso lánguido. Estaba sudada, acalorada, su cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado como el plomo y los parpados le pesaban tanto… que estaba que se derrumbaba aquí mismo a dormir toda una vida.

El crujido de algo la sacó de su cadena de malestares, siendo la hoja tamaño oficio que le dejo Sabo que en algún momento se soltó de su agarre y ahora reposaba en el suelo. Miró con desaprobación el papel, impreso por ambas caras las palabras del rubio y aunque su mente le gritara que no leyera su contenido, su cuerpo se inclino a tomar el susodicho documento y leyó otro párrafo impreso en letras chicas:

 **"(OJO): Si estás pensando un ¿Qué puede salir mal dejándolo ser?, me temo que vas a fracasar irremediablemente en tú labor. Además que sólo una novata piensa así ¿Acaso no sabes que la regla número uno en el cuidado de los niños es NUNCA quitarle los ojos de encima?"**

 _«¡Pero ese idiota no es un niño!»_ gritó mentalmente sin abandonar la lectura.

 **"PD: quizás Luffy ya no sea un niño –físicamente–, pero ya te lo dije ¿No?, ÉL es un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre."**

 _«¡GRRRRRRRRRR!»_ , gruño arrugando el papel bajo su agarre ¡¿Acaso pensó en todo?! ¡Diablos! ¡Ese documento no podía ser tan perfecto! ¡Cada maldita palabra le atina a las circunstancias que experimenta o incluso a sus pensamientos del momento!, y estuvo a punto de hacerla una bola de papel en clara exasperación…

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Un destello letal vislumbro en los ojos de Nami, las risotadas de Luffy se oían cerca… por lo que, a pasos cautelosos, prácticamente felinos, se dirigió hacia donde las risas eran más audibles. Encaminándola a un gran salón del segundo piso, estaba amueblado sin sobrecargar el lugar… más no veía al idiota por ahí. Se adentró un poco más a pesar que su intuición le dictara lo contrario, no entendía los motivos, era como si… inconscientemente le advirtieran de un invisible peligro ¡Pero si no había nada ni nadie allí!

Comenzó a sentirse en un show paranormal porque cumplía con los elementos básicos para uno: la tensión en la atmosfera, el silencio enigmático y ella que apenas puede pensar bien con esa respiración asechándola a sus espaldas…

 _«¡Alto! ¡¿RESPIRACIÓN?!»_ , se volteó alarmada y a la defensiva más no halló nada ¿Cómo? ¿Y la sensación de sentir una presencia detrás de su persona? — ¡Afff! —Bufó, no sabía si reírse de sí misma o enojarse por su desbordante imaginación.

…Lo que ignoraba Nami es que su intuición no estaba errada, sólo que jamás adivinaría lo que ocurre ni ocurrirá viniendo de un Monkey… que en una parte remota y fácilmente visible del salón, el joven de dieciocho años se regodeaba que aún su presencia siga pasando de inadvertida y con una sonrisa traviesa se acomodo mejor en su posición e inhaló profundo para soltar a todo pulmón…

— ¡OI, NAAAAMI…! —

— ¡ECK! —Vociferó la aludida que al alzar la cabeza al techo donde vino el potente llamado, lo primero que dio fue con el rostro del joven "D" que la dejó anonadada. — ¡¿QU…?! —Retrocedió pero en su intento, tropezó y cayó de sentón. Soltando un quejido por el impacto de la caída en su trasero.

— Shishishishishishi.

La risa característica de Luffy no tardo en hacerse oír, y Nami un poco más compuesta, pero todavía sin la fuerza para incorporarse del suelo; alzó su mirada castaña para enfrentar al quien le sacó un susto de muerte… más no vociferó contra él improperios, ni le regaño ya que la estupefacción seguía aturdiendo sus sentidos.

— ¡¿PERO CÓMO RAYOS LLEGASTEIS AHÍ?!

La incredulidad de Water era justificada y es que no todos los días ves a una persona colgada de cabeza en un candelabro, balanceándose tal cual como un mono. En verdad que Luffy le hacía honor a su apellido ¡Sólo le falta el racimo de bananas y listo! Tenemos un chimpancé lampiño y flacucho con cara de idiota.

— Pues subiendo.

Estuvo a punto de estampar su mano de un manotazo en su cara por aquella respuesta.

— ¡Claro que subiendo! ¡¿Pero cómo le hicisteis?!

Cuando él despego sus labios en plan de responderle, ella aún en su martirio personal de que él se rompa el cuello en horas del trabajo (si después de su jornada finalizada el Monkey quería suicidarse ¡Pues adelante! No sería el primer imbécil que se cree un innato deportista extremo…), le interrumpió levantándose del suelo de un saltó:

— ¡Sabes qué, olvídalo! ¡MEJOR BÁJATE DE ALLÍ!

El pelinegro desde su lugar simplemente le observo con ojos curiosos… casi como midiéndola de brazos cruzados como si estar de cabeza colgado de una lámpara no sea gran cosa o que podía lesionarse gravemente al caer de una altura de cuatro metros o más. En cuestión de segundos contestó llanamente "Ok" encogiéndose de hombros y eventualmente su gran sonrisa volvió…

Mientras que Nami empalideció.

— ¡NO! ¡NO ALTO…!

Gritaba ella al ver que el joven "D" comenzó a balancearse abruptamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás como si estuviera en un trapecio pero la realidad era otra, porque el candelabro se meció horriblemente manifestando que en cualquier momento se desprendería del techo y caería al suelo junto al moreno en el proceso.

La pelirroja soltó un ahogado grito al verlo caer… todo en cámara lenta ante sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su mente se anticipaba a los resultados, verlo romperse el cuello o que el cráneo le explote una vez que impacte contra el suelo tal cual como lo haría un melón. Sin embargo, los resultados fueron distintos, Luffy aterrizó ágilmente sobre sus pies y flexionando las piernas hasta casi hincar una de las rodillas en el suelo para aminorar la caída.

Posteriormente el joven ricachón se enderezó al mismo tiempo que Water perdía fuerzas en sus torneadas y largas piernas, volviendo inminentemente al suelo. Estando sentada con la parte superior del cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia adelante provocando que su flequillo cubra su mirada y parte de su larga melena naranja recogida en una alta cola de caballo se deslizara hacía delante mientras que como punto de apoyo tenía sus manos en el suelo, sintiéndolas de gelatinas al igual que el resto de todo su figura que se estremecía violentamente.

El reciente susto, la presión de obtener el trabajo al ser beneficioso, las faltas horas de sueño, el desagrado aún no superado de haber sido despedida injustamente… todo, todo la abrumaba en demasía.

 _ **"— ¿M**_ _onkey D. Luffy? Lo siento amiga, no quiero ser de mal agüero, pero mejor ríndete. —_ _ **"**_

 _«Vivi…»_ , esas habían sido las palabras de su PROPIA amiga luego de contarle sus planes de como obtendrá su trabajo le dijo tan desalentador comentario seguidos de más y por supuesto, eso sin contar los demás comentarios negativos provenientes de Sabo, Hack, Koala, el Ossan… ¡Todos la subestiman!

 _ **"— L**_ _uffy-kun si bien es muy tratable, tengo entendido que es alguien difícil de lidiar. —_ _ **"**_

 _¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Maldición he pasado por cosas peores!_ , cuestionó mentalmente. Sintiendo para su desagrado que los ojos le escocían, un claro indicio que podía llorar por lo que automáticamente se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de reprimirse y adquirir autocontrol ¡Con un demonio, no iba a llorar!, _…Esto no es nada… yo puedo… ¡Yo puedo hacerlo!_

 _ **"— E**_ _ntiéndelo te lo digo por tu bien… está vez debo darle la razón a Sabo-san. No podrás con la prueba ni con semejante tarea a diario. —_ _ **"**_

— Oi. Nami —

Por otro lado Monkey ignorante y totalmente ajeno del gran malestar que le acaba de hacer sufrir la pelirroja le llamó con el fin de preguntarle qué va a preparar de merienda, ya antojándosele por anticipado un aperitivo. Además que todavía tenía energías y no quería que se detuviera el juego ¡Nami había resultado ser una divertida compañera de juegos! Aunque no entendía algunas actitudes o comentarios de ella, las muecas que hacía le eran de lo más hilarante.

Ajenos a ser observados, en una de las tantas cámaras que había situado Sabo con ayuda de Hack por toda la gran mansión: esté último en compañía de su joven discípula ya sentenciaban mentalmente que la prueba había llegado a su culminación al ver la imagen que se proyectaba en la gran pantalla y algunas otras pantallas en versión miniatura que transmitían en otros ángulos la escena.

— Mmm… —Pronunció Luffy frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, observando extrañado que la chica continúe sin moverse ¿Será que se enfermo? ¿Tendrá hambre? Cuando él tiene mucha pero mucha hambre carece de energías para moverse.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, el azabache se acerco para averiguar que le ocurría a la pelirroja. Agachándose una vez que estuvo enfrente de ella y con las manos sobre sus rodillas que estaban flexionadas, pegadas a su pecho, volvió a insistir:

— ¿Oi? ¿Nami qué pasa? —

Más no hubo respuesta, la aludida tan sólo empuño sus manos con fuerza y sus hombros se encogieron en clara tensión. Aunque ella se mostrara ajena a las palabras del Joven "D", la realidad es que lo oía perfectamente pero estaba más sumergida en sus reflexiones. _Sólo un poco más… resiste Nami…_ , se alentaba en medio de su hiperventilación. _Sólo por esté día y ya…_ , cerró los labios a presión e intentaba controlar los involuntarios temblores de su cuerpo.

— ¡Oi! ¡Naaaami~! —

Luffy extendió su mano para situarla en uno de los temblorosos hombros femeninos, sacudiéndola un poco… tentado después a sacudirla con mayor fuerza ya que la pelirroja seguía sin inmutarse.

 _«…Aguanta Nami, aguanta…»_ , se decía cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No iba a permitir que Sabo ni nadie la alejen de su pequeña fortuna garantizada ¡Ella iba a obtener el empleo!,«… _Y todos esos berries serán tuyos… todos… todos esos berries serán…»_

— ¡Hey, Nami~! ¿Ya acabasteis? —Insistió Luffy fastidiado y apartando su mano de su hombro para situarlo en su estomago con mucho pesar. — Es que ya tengo hambre…

— **¡W#$MJ% &FD%$#X!**

El pelinegro se cayó de culo ante el potente grito que salió de la boca de Water, mirando estupefacto y asustado a la joven mujer de frágil apariencia que ahora se ha transformado; los grandes ojos castaños adquirieron una forma malévola y se tornaron de un brillante color rojo escarlata, su dentadura se volvió filosa tal cual como los de un tiburón, su ceño lo tenía grotescamente fruncido y detrás de la menuda figura voluptuosa se materializo unas densa aura oscura con forma diabólica… que amenazaba arrastrarte al mismísimo infierno.

— ¡DE-DEMONIO…! —Exclamó Monkey, señalando a la chica. Son contables las cosas que le da miedo y jamás espero que en la breve lista… se le sumaría Nami Water.

Por supuesto, Monkey D. Luffy no fue el único que quedo en shock ante inesperada transformación. En la sala de observación del cuartel donde se encuentran Hack y Koala, sus rostros desencajados eran un total poema de asombro sin poder apartar su mirada de la gran pantalla ni mucho menos podían pestañar.

Sólo había que ver como Koala se quedo con la boca abierta al estar a punto de meterse un puñado de palomitas para degustarlas… pero su mano quedo a medio camino y sin las palomitas porque se soltaron de su agarre, cayendo sobre su regazo y otras volvieron al recipiente. En cuanto Hack no se quedo atrás, él que iba por su segunda cerveza… se resbalo de su agarre, cayendo al suelo la lata y vertiéndose su contenido en el proceso.

— _**¡LU~FFY~!**_ —Llamó en un rugido feroz Nami, acercándose para agarrarlo y definitivamente no con buenas intenciones hacía el jovencito de dieciocho años…

Eventualmente la imagen se perdió, escuchándose el molesto silbido del televisor al perderse la señal más de fondo el grito aterrado del azabache cada vez más lejano junto con la voz enfurecida de la pelirroja que se torno algo profunda y siniestra asegurándole que "No le hará nada" lo cual era evidentemente una mentira.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de que no hubo muchas escenas entre Luffy y Nami interactuando, pero en el siguiente capítulo lo harán… (Si es que Nami no lo mata primero xD).

 **¿Merezco Reviews? *w***

 **Recuerden que ustedes son el otro 50% que prolonga la existencia de esta historia.**

Sin más que decir ya no les desgato la vista. ¡Bye-bye~!

 **PD: Aceptó consejos, opiniones, críticas constructivas, no teman en expresar lo que piensan ;). ¡Por favor~! Su criterio me ayudará a ser mejor escritora.**


	3. ¡Jaque Mate Monkey's!

Antes de comenzar. Aprovecho de felicitar a **Giseliaideas** **¡Feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas más!** Espero que disfrutes éste pequeño presente de mi parte al igual que los demás.  
¡Feliz lectura~!

* * *

 **Te presento a mi Sexy y Demoníaca Niñera  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _¡Jaque Mate Monkey's!_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Como bien ya se sabe la escasa inteligencia de Luffy es inversamente proporcional a su valentía, razón por la que apenas conoce el miedo y es incapaz de comprender el peligro…

Con algunas _excepciones_ , claro.

— ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

— _¡LU~FFY~!_

Por los pasillos de la mansión corría el miembro más joven de los Monkey, pisándole casi los talones su niñera que se transformo en un demonio y ahora le estaba dando caza. Su apariencia era siniestra junto con su aura que gritaba "Muerte". Él no le temía exactamente a la muerte, pero naturalmente su instinto de sobrevivencia le hacía correr instantáneamente porque en el fondo sabía que iba a recibir una dolorosa paliza que se comparara fácilmente a los "Puños de Amor" del abuelo.

Y Luffy sentía pánico de tan sólo pensar en Monkey D. Garp, debido a que tiende a olvidar que ya no es ese niño de siete años incapaz de defenderse de la descomunal fuerza de su longevo y brutal pariente.

— _¡Ven aquí Luffy! No te haré nadaaaa~_

— ¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! —Quizás no sea inteligente ¡Pero tan poco un estúpido! ¡Ni de CHISTE se iba a detener! Una cosa es no temer a morir y otra facilitarle las cosas al verdugo.

— _¡DETENTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA!_

Monkey con mayor ahincó corrió, teniendo como ventaja que conocía mayor la casa por lo que puso a sus neuronas a funcionar y sobretodo su instinto que es su indiscutible guía. En otra parte remota de la propiedad Monkey, en el cuartel Koala y Hack estaban concentrados en ver lo que televisaban las pantallas sin perder detalle…

Koala masticaba las palomitas de una manera poco agraciada y femenina de su persona, el motivo es porque las cosas se pusieron _peligrosamente_ interesantes… porque ahora cualquiera de los dos podía ganar la apuesta. En cuanto a Hack se colocó en su habitual postura, cruzando los brazos y observando con ojos calculadores… de los cuales fulguraba una gran satisfacción de cómo se desenvolvía las cosas. No porque tuviera una oportunidad de ganar sino que su ideología de formar amistades es "apunte de puños", ya que a su opinión así se forjan los genuinos lazos irrompibles.

…Y Luffy los experimentaría de primera mano.

 **.**

 **~ Volviendo con la Caza Monkey ~**

 **.**

— ¡TE DIJE QUE NO CORRAS!—Gritó la pelirroja con una voz menos siniestra, aunque el aura asesina se mantenía intacta y si no le creían, la frase "Te voy a degollar" le seguía bailando en la frente tan claro como el agua. — ¡DETENTE HE DICHO!

— ¡Entonces tú también!

— ¡SI NO TE PERSIGO ESCAPARAS!

El joven "D" no se esperó que Nami Water impusiera una búsqueda implacable y es que la cólera predominaba en ella por encima de todo, porque la chica demostró seguirle el ritmo a pesar de su apariencia aparentemente frágil…

— ¡AAAAARGH!

El pelinegro se quejo al sentir como alguien desde atrás lo embistió al estilo futbol. A pesar de no haber una pelota de por medio rodando por sus pies, eso no fue ningún impedimento para la ojicastaña que con impactante agilidad cometió dicha acción. Por supuesto, el moreno cayó de espaldas resintiéndolo a lo grande en su retaguardia, aún así se incorporo de sentón en el suelo al ver que ella freno a diez pasos de él y para colmo se trono los nudillos una vez que se incorporo del suelo, volteándose para encararlo.

Con un escalofrío que lo estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, el azabache emprendió la retirada… corriendo en cuatro patas como si se tratara de un perro.

— ¡NO HUYAS! —Su sonrisa maquiavélica se borró para pronto perseguirlo. — ¡ERES MI PRESA! ¡Argh!

Nami gruño disgustada al ver como Luffy, al llegar en un pasillo donde hay unas escaleras que se dirigen al piso inferior, exactamente hacia la planta baja de la mansión (ya que estaban correteándose en el segundo piso); desde el barandal él saltó y cayó limpiamente al piso inferior sin lastimarse, ni tener que usar las escaleras como una persona ordinaria.

— ¡GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Las risotadas de Monkey se oyeron a la lejanía mientras que ella lo perdía de vista, masculló una maldición entre dientes al momento que se seguía apoyando del barandal del cual, hace unos segundos atrás, acaba de saltar él. « _¿Ahora como doy con el idiota ese?»_ , se cuestionó mentalmente ¡Ella era muchísimo más lista! ¡No podía perder contra un imbécil con cerebro de cacahuate!

…Y entonces como si de un bombillo se fuera encendido sobre su cabeza, sonrió malignamente de oreja a oreja. Un gesto que se podía comparar perfectamente a las sonrisas de un desquiciado recién salido del manicomio.

Water pronto se devolvió hacia el gran salón donde su paciencia llego a sus límites, la habitación seguía intacta y en medio de su búsqueda apreció mejor la belleza del lugar… — ¿Huh? —Capturando su atención una foto enmarcada que reposaba sobre uno de los muebles, siendo la de tres niños que dos de ellos ella reconoció.

La imagen se veía a leguas natural y muy expresiva, los niños sonreían a la cámara mostrando su dentadura o al menos lo que quedaba de ella. Porque en el caso del rubio que reconoció como Monkey Sabo, le faltaba un diente y vestido de una manera muy peculiar al estilo victoriano que combinaba con un sombrero de copa de color negro ¿Quizás estaban en una fiesta de disfraces…? Porque Luffy usaba un sombrero de paja.

Le restó importancia y sus ojos se movieron al tercer niño, situado en el centro, entre los dos hermanos Monkey. Teniendo un parecido con el idiota a quien le dará su buena tunda (…Seguro perderá el trabajo, pero sé irá campante por su merecida venganza). La diferencia entre ambos morenos era la edad más una ferocidad e indiferencia latente en la mirada del pelinegro mayor, mientras que Luffy en sus ojos expresaba total ingenuidad y diversión. Además, que el mayor… tenía unas adorables pecas en sus mejillas, afianzando ese aspecto de niño travieso, pero a la vez suavizando su porte prepotente.

Antes de que siguiera indagando sobre aquel niño… A través del reflejo del enmarque de la fotografía, pudo ver que en el suelo reposaba lo que buscaba. — ¡Ajá! —Contenta con su nuevo hallazgo, se olvido olímpicamente de la foto y centró su atención en el papel arrugado que alisó un poco, antes de iniciar con la lectura.

 **"4. –** _ **Luffy y "sus escondites":**_ _ **…**_ **Si estás atenta a este punto, es porque** _ **definitivamente**_ **no prestasteis atención a mis advertencias y pequeñas notitas marcadas en –OJO–…"**. Nami gruño, pensándose seriamente que Luffy no era el único Monkey que debería recibir una tunda el día de hoy (Total, ya se hizo la idea que no conseguiría el empleo ¿Así que, por qué no salir a lo grande de un despido?)., **"En fin, está vez metisteis la pata a lo grande. Mi hermanito tiene el condenado don de ser escurridizo hasta el grado que, sin exagerar, te puede salir desde el techo…"**. Si no fuera porque ella misma lo corroboró con sus propios ojos, habría pensado que Sabo se fumó algo de procedencia sospechosa mientras que escribía el documento., **"Como sea, aquí en este aspecto, estás sola."**

— ¡Demonios…! —Masculló. ¿Acaso está era la derrota? ¿Luffy saldría impu…? — ¿Mhn? —Salió de sus calvarios mentales para detallar un párrafo, en letras chicas que contrastaba al tener entre paréntesis "Ojo".

 **"(OJO): Ah. Pero eso no justifica que todo esté perdido, tienes [5] posibles lugares que son frecuentados por Luffy. Pon atención y no te pierdas, ya que sería el colmo…"**. Nami se tuvo que morder la lengua. Porque gracias a Sabo e información, tiene una posibilidad de hallar al _pequeño_ Monkey (…Y darle su merecida sentencia). Releyó minuciosamente cada uno de los cincos puntos señalados, en algunos se ubico y otros le eran totalmente desconocidos. Siguió paseando su mirada en dicha nota con sumo cuidado, no deseando perder algún detalle importante. **"Si no das con mi hermanito en ninguno de los puntos señalados, pues me quito el sombrero ante ti. Porque entonces tú estás reverendamente jodida y si bien sé que Luffy se las puedes apañar por sí mismo. No estoy de acuerdo que se pierda por días en vaya a saber dónde, así que comunícate con Koala o los otros números indicados al pie de la página para que se encarguen de buscarlo."**.

Water tragó seco, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿El idiota de Luffy era capaz de perderse por lapsos prolongados? ¡¿Pero qué rayos es ÉL?!

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En un lugar remoto del tercer piso, oculto en cierta habitación de dicho piso y justamente debajo de la cama donde se oía unos ruidos de algo ser masticado con la boca abierta; se encontraba el miembro más joven de los Monkey.

Luego de su escapada triunfal, Luffy aprovechando que estaba en planta baja se paso por la cocina dándole una hojeada rápida. Donde tomó un trozo de carne cruda, apartado seguramente para la hora de la merienda. También una roja manzana que recién acababa de darle el último bocado, ya que según Sabo comer pura carne no es suficiente en la dieta. Por lo que es saludable comer más "cosas verdes". Así que una manzana a la semana es el complemento para la solicitud de su hermano.

Un eructo salió de su boca, luego observo a su alrededor. O al menos, lo que le permitía al estar debajo de la cama y se cuestiono porque rayos estaba allí en vez de ir a la cocina, asaltando el refrigerador, más sus despensas. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia e iba hacer el ademan de salir debajo de la cama. Retrocediendo al arrastrarse en el suelo con la panza hacia abajo…

— ¡LUFFY!

Como si de un foco se le fuera encendido en la cabeza del pelinegro, recordó gracias al sorpresivo llamado a la distancia del porqué estaba oculto. Nami le estaba dando caza y su instinto de supervivencia le advertía que no era un juego. Se acomodo mejor en la cama, casi acercándose a la pared de donde está apoyado el cabezal del lecho y los pies apuntando hacia la puerta.

— Ugh —Vocifero al tragar en seco cuando oía las puertas del tercer piso ser abiertas estridentemente, lo más inquietante es que ese sonido se volvía cada vez más y más audibles.

Definitivamente ella se estaba acercando.

En el rostro de él se reflejaba la inquietud que hasta daba cierta risa, y a la vez sentías pena ajena porque se veía como un niño en esos instantes. Quizás porque Luffy casi no ha cambiado en sus rasgos faciales durante su crecimiento. A excepción de la altura, la complexión de su cuerpo y que maduro –un _poco_ –. El ojinegro exhibía su perfecta dentadura, pareciendo que sonreía, pero la realidad es que tenía la mandíbula tensa y los dedos tanto de sus manos como los de sus pies los tenía contraídos.

— ¡LUFFY!

El aludido imperceptible respingo en su lugar ante el potente grito acompañado de que la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando entrar una corriente de aire helada que se infiltro en las ropas ligeras del joven Monkey que ni siquiera resintió al estar sudando como animal en el matadero por la presencia de la pelirroja que se paseaba por el dormitorio.

— ¡Aish! —Rezongó Water cruzándose de brazos e impactando con fuerza la suela de su sandalia izquierda, contra el suelo en claro berrinche. _¡¿Dónde se pudo meter?!_ , se cuestionó ya empezando a preocuparse y mitigando – _minúsculamente_ – su enojo.

De los cinco lugares indicados por Sabo, ya va por el tercero ya que los otros dos están afuera y no bromea al decir _afuera_ porque están lejos de su alcance. ¿Cómo rayos ella iba a meterse en la profundidad del bosque como si nada? ¿A qué? ¿A dañar sus preciosas sandalias que les costó un ojo de la cara? ¿O que la ataque un animal salvaje? ¿O en el intento de hallar a ese idiota de cacahuate, perderse ella misma sin nadie que la auxilie?

¡Ha-ah! Ni LOCA se tiraría a esa aventura suicida.

— ¡Argh! ¿Dónde estará…?

Él como mínimo pudo oír como pasos se alejaban y eventualmente como la puerta se cerraba, sobreviniendo el sepulcral silencio… que era inquietamente escalofriante al estilo película de terror. Al menos eso opinaban Koala y Hack que, desde su lugar en la comodidad del cuartel, tan sólo observaban el rostro tenso de Luffy, ya que había una cámara oculta debajo de la cama.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más predominante, haciendo que Koala masticara con más rudeza las palomitas, mientras que se inclinaba hacia la gran pantalla al igual que Hack. Expectantes de lo que ocurriese ¿Sería el final de la apuesta? ¿Nami los llamaría para ir en busca de Luffy, rindiéndose? ¿Los Monkey ganaron? ¿No habría más melodrama…?

Sin advertencia el mutismo fue interrumpido cuando el menor de los Monkey suspiro para después sonreír. — ¡Yosh! Eso estu- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Koala y Hack se sobresaltaron en su lugar al ver que la gran pantalla que televisaba el rostro de Luffy; súbitamente fue alejado de la lente de la cámara oculta. Estando éste aferrándose con las uñas al suelo de madera, dejándole increíblemente las marcas de los arañazos en el proceso al ser jalado aparentemente por los pies fuera de la cama. Eventualmente la gran pantalla perdió la imagen, viéndose el típico borrón grisáceo cuando se pierde la señal. Y a cambio se oía de fondo los estruendosos alaridos del joven moreno para después predominar el molesto pitido en clara manifestación que se perdió el audio.

La ojiazul con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos se levantó de su asiento, dejando el bol de palomitas a medio terminar e ignorando las rezagadas palomitas que cayeron sobre su persona ahora rondando hasta caer en el suelo o el sofá. Se encamino hacía el mesón donde contenía los controles donde apoyo sus manos, emanando un aire solemne.

—…Fue un buen chico… hasta el final.

— Sí —Contestó Hack con el mismo aire serio y solemne de su pupila, como si estuviera dándole unos minutos de silencio a la aparente muerte del menor de los Monkey. — …Eso significa que yo gané.

— ¡HACK! —Llamó Koala volteándose hacia el imponente hombre, recuperando su actitud vivaz y perdiendo todo rastro de su dramatismo solemne.

Él ligeramente respingo en su asiento ante el llamado de la mujer, claramente intimidado porque podría combatir con cualquier cosa, pero… con el carácter de esa chiquilla (que ya no es tan chica), su fuerza descomunal y demás habilidades en el combate no servían en lo absoluto. Estando desprotegido por lo que… disimulando su nerviosismo, contestó algo parco:

— No me tienes que pag…

— ¡NO! —Le interrumpió, llevando una mano a su cara dramáticamente en clara tragedia y del bolsillo de su falda sacó unos billetes Berry enrollados. Colocándolo sobre el mesón de controles. — ¡Agárralo! Una apuesta, es una apuesta.

Hack no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al oír la severidad de Koala en cumplir con el desafío, sabiendo él que ella se carcomía por dentro por haber perdido. Pero a la vez era orgullosa y aceptaría la derrota por más que la odiara…

Al final, algo le tenía que quedar a esa chiquilla si estuvo bajo su crianza. Ambos en ese aspecto eran condenadamente iguales cuando se trata del orgullo.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡TÓMALO!

Él rápidamente cumplió con la queja al ver los ojos malévolos de Koala, fijos en su imponente estatura, claramente irritada al creer que estaba siendo condescendiente con ella al no agarrar el dinero. Una buena parte lo hacía por ello, pero por otra… temía que si al hacerlo, detonara el carácter explosivo de la mujer lo cual resulto siendo todo lo contrario al quedarse quieto.

 **.**

 **~ Recapitulando con los protagonistas ~**

 **.**

— ¡Aquí estás! —Dijo ella con voz siniestra e iracunda. — ¡Ahora vamos a jugar al estilo de Nami!

El aludido una vez fuera de su escondite lo primero que se encontró fue con el rostro de la quién es su niñera. Quien poseía una sonrisa sardónica que le prometía mucho, pero mucho dolor. Y si bien, estaba dispuesto en aceptar lo que venga al saber que en el fondo se lo merecía (Además que ya no tenía escapatoria): decidió decir su última petición luego de oírla hablar…

— Bueno antes de que empieces ¿Podría comer primero? —Manifestó con esa careta calmada, perdiendo todo rastro de susto como si ahora ella, siendo una indiscutible amenaza al estar a su merced, no significara nada…

Ya que si era así ¿Entonces para que huyó vehemente de la pelirroja? ¿No es absurdo y _jodidamente_ indignante?

El pelinegro se acaricio la panza con un aire lastimero reflejado en su rostro. — Es que tengo hambre…

Nami que después de escucharlo y ver su inesperada conducta con esa cara de mentecato; se había quedado paralizada con el puño en alto, dejando de zarandearlo al tenerlo agarrado del cuello de la camisa con la otra mano. Estando ella sobre él a la altura de sus rodillas con las piernas situadas a los lados de las piernas del menor.

— ¡Oooh~! Así que el nene tiene hambre, eh.

Luffy frunció ligeramente el ceño, alzando una ceja al oír la palabra "nene" ¿Acaso la chica era ciega? ¡Él ya es un hombre, ningún crío! ¿Qué no ve la diferencia? Sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando admiro que la sombra que se proyectaba a la altura de los ojos de la pelirroja, se desvanecía para dejar admirar su rostro agraciado que expresaba una expresión sonriente… que más allá de manifestar dulzura y gentileza, había malicia en su gesto.

— Pues que conveniente, aquí te tengo un jugoso filete de carne…

Automáticamente los ojos ónix resplandecieron con estrellitas y un hilo de saliva se asomó en la comisura de los labios del menor. — ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame…! ¡ARGH!

La ojicastaña le acertó un buen puñetazo en las costillas, sacándole el aire a Monkey que arqueo un poco la espalda. Sorprendiéndose en el fondo de resentir tal golpe, cuando ha venido de una mujer de aspecto tan frágil. Por lo que sintiéndose engañado, gritó con sus ojos adquiriendo una forma malévola:

— ¡OYE! ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA?! —Se quejó enojado… porque lo que esperaba jamás llego. Siendo ese el verdadero motivo de su reclamo. — ¡ESO NO FUE CARNE, FUE CLARAMENTE UN PUÑETAZO!

— ¡OH! ¿Todavía no estás satisfecho? —Dijo Water refrescante sin abandonar su expresión afable. — ¡Pues aquí tienes tus muslos de pollos!

Y otro puñetazo.

— ¡ARGH! ¡¿ACASO NO SABES LO QUE ES LA CARNE?!

— ¡Y unas chuletas bien sazonadas, por supuesto!

Arañazo.

— VALE, ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO.

Puñetazo y arañazo.

— ¡OI NAMI!

— Tan poco hay que olvidar los demás contornos, huh.

Patada.

— ¡NAAAAAAAAAMI!

— ¡Dios! ¡Pero sí que tienes apetito!

Y eventualmente en la mansión Monkey durante unos largos, pero largos minutos; resonó los alaridos lastimeros de Luffy con la aparente voz dulzona de Nami que mal disimulaba el cinismo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Sabo llegaba agotadísimo del trabajo, nunca fue, ni será, muy amante a estar sentado en un escritorio e inundado con un montón de papeleo. Él era un hombre con un espíritu aventurero, pero… podía hacer excepciones, ya que trabajar en la compañía de su familia y ser el sucesor de Dragon le ayudaba a reducirle la pesada carga a éste. Por lo que, gracias a ese pensamiento, cogía fuerzas para proseguir con su vida laboral y no volverse loco.

Además de eso ¿Qué mejores aventuras puede tener que su propia familia? En su hogar no existe en su vocabulario lo "normal" o quizás sí, ya que lo "anormal" resulta ser lo natural en los Monkey. Confuso, _raro_ y difícil de creer, pero genuinamente cierto. ¡En fin! Lo único que le daba fuerzas de llegar es que además de regresar a casa, donde hallaría a su hermanito con su – _desesperante_ – alegría e hiperactividad… es que también averiguaría como acabo su pacto con Water. A quien le tenía poca fe, ya que la chica tiene más pinta de modelo de vitrina ha de ser capaz de manejar el desafío de lidiar con Luffy.

— ¡Ya lle…! —Guardó silencio cuando al ingresar, halló a Koala y a Hack esperándolos ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Lo estuvieron esperando todo este tiempo?

— Bienvenido a casa, Sabo.

— Gracias… —Dijo un poco retraído, además que fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Estaban actuando muy raro, por lo que sus instintos se activaron advirtiéndole que algo _definitivamente_ está mal. — ¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó Sabo extrañado al ver que ese dúo estaba de pie, cruzados de brazos y mirándole con una careta… aparentemente impasible.

Entonces el joven Monkey supuso que ese algo malo involucraba a Luffy, por lo que ahora preocupado exigió:

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Luffy? ¿Dónde…? —Hizo el ademan de avanzar a adentrarse a la casa. Dispuesto a buscarlo en los lugares más inhóspitos de la propiedad Monkey, si era necesario ¡Pero debía ver a su hermano…! Sin embargo, Hack y Koala se interpusieron en su camino haciendo de pared (Una descuadrada, porque la ojiazul era "pulgarcita" al lado del gigantón de Hack).

— Luffy está bien —Indicó Koala a su amigo-jefe antes que se alterara más de la cuenta. Sabo le "salía lo Monkey" cuando la familia y amigos están en algún apuro. Especialmente si se trata de su hermanito quién es un imán que atrae los problemas. — Está arriba en su dormitorio.

Automáticamente el empresario se calmó, pero se mantuvo pensativo y con algo de curiosidad que le dio cierto aire infantil. Por lo que al no tener la mente ocupada con Luffy, su atención fue redirigida a la pelirroja de pronunciadas curvas…

— ¿Y Water? ¿Cómo lo…?

— Espera —Interrumpió Hack, descruzando sus brazos para extender su mano en dirección hacia el Monkey, mostrándole su callosa y gran palma en un gesto de "Stop" o "Silencio". — No podemos decirte.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Exclamó alzando una ceja en interrogativa, observando a sus fieles compañeros como si fuera dicho la mayor incoherencia. — ¡Sí por eso los deje a cargo en mi lugar sobre la prueba!

— Ese es el problema, no nos creería —Indicó ahora Koala calmadamente.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso…? —Se interrumpió así mismo mientras que miraba alternativamente al dúo, mostrándose pensativo para nuevamente hablar: — ¿ _Qué paso_? —Cuestionó con un semblante serio y su voz salió mucho más profunda de lo habitual. Pero a los ojos de ambos empleados, pudieron apreciar fácilmente que Sabo solamente estaba intrigado, emocionado e impaciente como un niño en la Noche Buena a la espera de recibir sus regalos.

— No podemos decirte —Contestaron al unísono Koala y Hack, acompañado de un cabeceo en negativa y volviendo a cruzar sus brazos. Coordinándose sus movimientos a tal grado que parecía haberlo practicado con anticipación.

— ¡Agh! ¡Vamos! —Protestó claramente descontento ¡La curiosidad le carcomía! Esos dos eran unos desconsiderados, seguramente se divirtieron a sus espaldas. Observando la prueba en primera fila y ahora lo privan de él también de disfrutarla. ¿Así le pagaban su bondad? — ¿Al menos me pueden dar una pista de cómo le fue a Water?

Koala y Hack intercambiaron miradas, luego volvieron a enfocar su atención en el rubio quien los miraba con cara de pocos amigos e impaciente por una respuesta. Entonces los testigos de los resultados de la apuesta, extendieron un brazo en dirección a Monkey y con el pulgar en alto en su mano que yacía inclinado ligeramente al suelo.

Sabo al ver que el pulgar apuntaba hacia debajo (de manera ambigua, pero igualmente negativa), sonrió con suficiencia al saberse ganador. No obstante, repentinamente sus amigos rotaron la mano. Provocando que el pulgar apuntara por completo hacía arriba, manifestando una respuesta evidentemente positiva.

— ¡¿Lo logró?! —Cuestionó sorprendido, y más que resentir el perder la apuesta; en sus ojos ónix se reflejaba la esperanza de que finalmente su búsqueda por un candidato idóneo haya concluido.

— Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo.

No hizo falta que Koala lo repitiera, porque Sabo rápidamente avanzó al interior de la casa. Sin esta vez sus compañeros-amigos se interpusieron en su camino, haciéndose a un lado con una sonrisa. En el fondo felices de que los Monkey, hayan encontrado a alguien más que velará por el bienestar de Luffy durante su ausencia.

— ¡LUFFY! ¡Ya llegué!

Anunció el rubio, una vez que estaba en la sala de estar. Justamente donde están las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso. Sin embargo, la suposición de que su hermanito estuviera en el segundo o tercer piso de la mansión fue desmentida cuando oyó apresurados pasos venir desde la cocina. Prontamente saliendo de la puerta de la cocina cierto moreno sonriente que apenas al verlo se le abalanzó encima a abrazarlo, seguido de Water…

— ¡Saaaaaabo! —Canturreó feliz el moreno. — ¡¿Me trajisteis carne?!

…Y la linda burbuja fraternal se rompió con la pregunta impropia del pelinegro, más su careta hambrienta digna de un carnívoro. Son en estos momentos que Sabo no tarda en asentarle un coscorrón a su hermano, reprochándole si en la comida es lo único que piensa. Más eso no sucedió está vez, porque el Monkey mayor estaba estupefacto. Todavía asimilando la apariencia de Luffy quien estaba vendado, su brazo derecho del hombro a la muñeca y parte de su torso de acuerdo lo que exhibía su holgada camisa amarilla sin mangas con el estampado de un gorila al frente. Con una que otra curita o parche por allí, algunos no cubriendo en su totalidad algunos rasguños.

— Pero ¿Qué te paso? —Cuestionó el mayor Monkey, mirando con una ceja alzada a su hermanito y cruzándose de brazos. No viéndose precisamente sorprendido ni molesto, sino escéptico de aquellos rasguños. — ¿Te peleasteis con un gato montés o qué?

— ¿Eh?

Sabo no pasó desapercibido como el semblante de Water se desfiguró, de una sonrisa deslumbrante que despertaba cierta alarma al verse un tanto diabólica; se transformó en una mueca que ahora manifestaba una silenciosa hostilidad. Era evidente que la pelirroja estaba enojada, y que lo ocultara con esa forzada sonrisa era algo… divertido, pero escalofriante. Parecía que en cualquier momento se transformaría en una leona y te saltaría encima a arrancarte los ojos con sus manos desnudas.

— ¿Ah? ¿Esto? —Cuestionó tranquilo Luffy, tirando con sus dedos un poco su camisa a la altura del pecho para ver su pecho desnudo vendado. — Pues…

— ¡Ejem! Luffy fue un poco torpe e imprudente cuando jugaba —Intervino Nami, interrumpiendo y situándose al lado del pelinegro, a quien por cierto disimuladamente le dedico una malévola mirada en clara amenaza. — ¿Ciertooo~?

El joven D. no tardo en asentir efusivamente, sin disimular su nerviosismo en el rostro ni mucho menos si sudaba como un cerdo encaminándose a su matadero. Y es que Nami en plan demonio, despertaba sus instintos de supervivencia.

— ¿En serio? —Cuestionó Sabo, no creyéndole a Water. Más no le desenmascaro, principalmente porque todavía estaba aturdido de observar que Luffy fuera sido apaleado por la pelirroja, es decir, ¡La chica se ve tan frágil! Pero… ¿Quién es él para juzgar por las apariencias, teniendo la familia que tiene? — Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, y mirad como quedo. Parece una momia…

— ¡¿En serio?! —Preguntó emocionado el moreno con grandes estrellas en sus ojos. — ¡Vaya no lo había pensado…!

El rubio ya estaba a punto de callar a su hermanito con un zape, más no espero que alguien le llevara la delantera…

— Luffy ¿No tienes que ir hacer la tarea? —Cuestionó Nami, aparentemente con una afable sonrisa. Un gesto que para nada inspiraba confianza ¡Era demasiado siniestra!

— ¿Eeeeeeh? —Protestó el joven D., desconcertado y haciendo puchero con los labios. Viéndose ridículo e infantil… a los ojos de Water.

— Si no la haces, no me dejarás alternativa —El pelinegro pareció recordar algo, porque pronto miró con desconfianza a Nami quien ni se inmutaba, teniendo su gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

— No… No te atreverías —Objetó Luffy, no muy seguro, pero mirándola prudente y preocupado, muy preocupado. Todo bajo la mirada atenta y analítica de Sabo que interpretaba la inesperada dinámica entre los dos jóvenes.

— ¡Oh~! —Ladeo la cabeza a un lado, sonriente. — ¿Quieres apostar? Uno… Dos…

Ante el conteo regresivo de Nami en voz alta, al moreno se le erizó la piel en clara alarma.

— ¡NOOOO ES MÍO…! —Berreo como niño malcriado, emprendiendo la retirada a la cocina ante la mirada extrañada de su hermano mayor.

La estudiante universitaria sonrió triunfante, un gesto que se esfumo al ver la mirada serie y escéptica del Monkey mayor. Trayéndola de vuelta a su situación que no era muy favorecedora, sobre todo porque se dejó llevar y dejo en semejante fachas al "pequeño" mono… digo, Monkey.

Water suspiró apartando su mirada de Sabo, sabía que no tendría el trabajo. A la final, todos habían acertado. No obstante, eso no significa que se iría sin su orgullo intacto, pues no se arrepentía de darle una buena tunda a Luffy. En lo único que se lamentaba es de perder tan preciada oportunidad económica y… que quizás, aunque jamás lo admitirá a viva voz, se sobrepasó un poco en la reprimenda del menor.

— Fue… un placer hacer _negocios_ con usted. Gracias por la oportunidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres el trabajo?

— ¿Cómo?

Sabo sonrió al estilo Monkey, con cierta chispa de diversión y travesura. — ¿Te lo dije no? Tienes cosas prometedoras en tu formación Water…

 **"** _ **— T**_ _e voy a ser honesto. Veo cosas muy prometedoras en tu formación Water, pero…_ _ **"**_.

— Y fue cierto. Temía que eras _frágil_ para la tarea, pero me equivoque.

— ¡Pe-Pero Luffy está…!

Ver que la chica protesto, en vez de alegrarse de que obtenía el trabajo. Fue lo que hizo que Sabo se decidiera, quería que Nami fuera quien cuidara a su hermanito. Ahora sabía que estaba en buenas manos, era una buena chica… a pesar de tener sus propios demonios, y no se refería a su mal carácter. Sino aquella oscuridad que opacaba sus ojos castaños ligeramente rojizos.

— ¿Magullado? ¡Meh! —Se encogió de hombros, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón que conforma su traje ejecutivo. — Créeme, lo he visto en peores aspectos. Y mi hermano siempre se anda lastimando con sus travesuras. Aunque… no te negare que me disgusta un poco el verlo en tales fachas, por lo que evita que al final del día quede así —Le regaño sumisamente al decir esto último.

Nami no salía de su estupefacción ¿Lo había conseguido?, es decir, ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! Especialmente de cómo se dieron las circunstancias.

— ¿Entonces? ¿No quieres el trabajo o qué?

— ¡Yo no dije eso! —Protestó rápidamente, recuperando su temperamento determinado y obstinado.

— Entonces no se diga más, Hack te escoltará a tu casa. Ya que es algo tarde.

El gigantón no tardo en aparecer con su cara de pocos amigos, seguido de cerca por Koala que tenía su afable y risueño semblante.

— Andando.

Nami asintió, encaminándose a uno de los sillones donde reposaba su bolso que hacía juego con su vestuario. Para después aproximarse al gigantón, despidiéndose de Monkey y su secretaria que la vieron marchar hasta perderla de vista.

— ¿Guardasteis las copias?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas Sabo? —Cuestionó Koala, fingiendo estar ofendida. En respuesta, el rubio se carcajeo. Su secretaria-amiga lo conocía bastante bien, y un claro ejemplo era que había guardado las copias de video que grabaron a Water en su labor de niñera. Ahora más que nunca, estaba curioso de ver como la chica se desenvolvió con su hermano…

— ¿Eh? ¿Y Nami?

Luffy se acercaba a ellos, mirando a los lados mientras que masticaba lo que sea que quedaba de su bocadillo.

— Ya se fue —Indicó Sabo, a la vez que Koala se excusaba por unos deberes. Marchándose del salón, dejándolos solos a él y a su familiar. Por la penetrante mirada de Luffy sobre su persona, rápidamente sospecho del motivo de esa mirada tan profunda, a pesar que el moreno tenía una expresión despreocupada e inmutable. Por lo que agregó: — Descuida, volverá para mañana a cuidarte.

Entonces al joven D. se dignó a sonreír como acostumbra. Mostrando su perfecta dentadura, un gesto un tanto infantil pero genuinamente honesto y cautivador. La marca propia de los Monkey.

— Te divertisteis mucho hoy, ¿No? —Preguntó el mayor, acariciando la cabeza del moreno que por su expresión y risa tan peculiar se lo dijo todo…

— Shishishishishishishishi.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Finalmente he actualizado. Disculpen la demora, hubo circunstancias que me superaron y tuve que aplazar la actualización del fic. También agradezco todo el apoyo de todos aquellos que me enviaron reviews a pesar del tiempo que seguía sin actualizar, aunque no lo crean, yo si leo sus comentarios. Igualmente, gracias quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos y follows.

Gracias por su paciencia. Bye, hasta el próximo capítulo.

 **Quien quiera contactarme, puede hacerlo por medio del facebook como:** **F** jola **L** ove **F** ics ;)


End file.
